Back in to her heart
by p3h20
Summary: Summary: This fanfic takes place at the end of season nine or the beginning of season 10. Dylan left Brenda unwillingly alone in London after they had a huge fight concerning there future. After he returns to California he plans to get Brenda back and he
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanfic. I would love to have reviews and suggestions for the rest of the story. I kind of worked out the plot and a sort of know how this story is going to end but help is always welcome. I'm a huge Dylan and Brenda fan and I really think that they should have ended together. The only change that I have made to Dylan character is making him a lot darker maybe even a little bit edgy. I have made Brenda's character a little bit tougher. Please tell me what you think.

**Back in to her heart **

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or anything else of 90210. But the plot of this story is mine and some characters that I maid up are mine to

**Summary**: This fanfic takes place at the end of season nine or the beginning of season 10. Dylan left Brenda unwillingly alone in London after they had a huge fight concerning there future. After he returns to California he plans to get Brenda back and he is willing to do anything to make that happen.

Kelly and Brandon are engaged and will getting married.

So are Donna and David.

Steve is married to Janet.

Andrea is still married to Jesse and they moved back to Beverly Hills.

Where Jesse works as an attorney.

Brenda Walsh was sitting in her living room in her apartment in London.

She could not believed what just happened this must been one of the happiest moments in her live. In front on de coffee lay a script. But not just a script, a script to a newly to produce series in Hollywood. This was it; here big acting career was finely becoming realty. Sure she had worked as a successful Theatre actress here in London and she established quite a reputation, but Hollywood would give here the chance to become a really famous actress and she had worked real hard to become one and now it looked like al her hard work and sacrifices finally paid of. The only down side of it was that she had to move back to California. And there where numerous reasons why she really didn't want to do that. She had build a new live in London had mad a lot of new friends and she had a new boyfriend. But the first and foremost reason why she didn't really want to return was Dylan McKay.

Dylan McKay was sitting in his office in the Peach Pit after Dark. His plan had worked perfectly. Soon very soon she would be back in California back in his reach. He had worked more than year on his plan and it looked liked it had worked. Just 30 minutes ago he had received that one call that would bring here back, back to him, back where she belonged. He held a picture in his hand ´´o god she was so beautiful´´, it where here eyes they where so open you could stare straight in to her soul it where her eyes where he drowned in, where he could forget al about his troubles.

Another amazing aspect of her eyes was that they could change colour from brilliant blue when she was happy to shimmering grey when she was sad and to emerald green when she was angry. Then there was her hair it was dark almost black, that give the most incredible contrast with her pale skin. She was truly the most beautiful women he had ever seen she was just so unique. And that was just her appearance, than there was her character he had never met anyone as caring, loving, loyal and forgiving as here.

But he had blew it with her he knew that he had pushed her over the edge. Even Brenda Walsh had her limits and this time he really stepped over those limits. But then again it was not only his fault, this time she was just as guilty as he was. Here ambition to become renowned actress had gotten the better of here. It blinded here to al the other things in live, the things he wanted. But none of it mattered now soon she would be here in California with in his grasp than she would be forced to talk to him and to work with him. Maybe than they could work out there differences.


	2. wedding jingels

Kelly Taylor and Donna Martin where sitting in the kitchen of there beach apartment.

´´Oh I'm so excited said Donna cheerful. I can't believe you finally getting married to Brandon. You guys really deserve al the happiness in the world.

´´Oh thank you Donna that's a really nice thing to say it really means a lot to me.

´´Well you guys really deserve it Donna replied.

´´I never thought that arraigning a wedding would take so much time even if you have a wedding planner. Said Kelly laughing.

´´But at least it's a fun thing to do. Replied Donna. ´´So do you know if Brenda is coming Donna asked?

´´Of course she is Donna! after al she is Brandon's other half. If e-mailed her this morning to give her the wedding date and I'm expecting a reply soon.

´´Have you also invited Dylan? Donna asked al little concerned.

´´Of course I mean he is one of our closest friends, I can't just ignore him Kelly replied.

´´Well don't you think things would be a little problematic with him and Brenda in near proximity of each other. I mean they could end up killing each other. Dylan didn't say much about there break-up but Brenda told me it wasn't really pretty, besides Dylan wouldn't really be a fun guest, ever sins Brenda left him he is extremely moody and on reachable.

´´Well Donna its Brandon and mine wedding and Dylan and Brenda should just suck up there differences for one day and just play nice to each other. I care just as much for Dylan as for Brenda and I refuse to exclude one or another cause they have feud with each other, they should just act as adults like every other person there age. And besides Dylan was always on reachable for the rest of the planet only Brenda could fly to planet Dylan so you wouldn't even know the difference. Kelly said laughing.

´´Well I think Brenda's spaceship broke down and it seems like she isn't in a hurry to fix it! Donna Replied a little bit disappointed.

Kelly just stared at Donna and they both started to laugh.

´´What's so funny a male voice asked joyful.

As they look up they see Brandon standing by the door.

´´Oh nothing really special Brandon just wedding jiggles Donna answered.

´´Well I am marrying one of the most humorist and prettiest girls on the planet Brandon replied as he kissed Kelly twice on her mouth.

´´Flattering will get you anywhere Mister Walsh. Kelly replied.

´´ O in that case can we get something to eat cause I'm really, really hungry. Brandon.

´´ The love of a man said Kelly as she let out a sight.

----/----

Andrea Zuckermann-Vasquaz and her husband Jesse Vasquez where in to heated discussion. They believed that talking about there deferent political and moral point of views kept there relationship healthy and strong.

´´I can't believe that you really think that a father of an on born child should have the legal right to prevent that his wife, girlfriend or ex-girlfriend would get an abortion. I strongly believe that that's a women right alone to decide if she wants to keep her baby or not, its her body and she should be in control of it said Andrea Zuckerman with an heated voice.

´´Well it takes two people to make a baby thus it should take two people to decide over the future of the baby Jesse replied with utter most conviction.

Just as Andrea wanted to reply back the phone rings. She walked over to the phone that lay down on the piano in the living room. Since she and Jesse became very successful in there professions, she as a paediatrician and he as a lawyer they where in the financial position to buy a beautiful house in Beverly Hills. It was not really a big house but it was cosy and warm and it had lot windows making it an incredibly light house.

´´Vasquez residence she answered the phone. ´´Hi Andrea she heard a very happy male voice trough the horn.

´´Hello Steve how are you she replied cheerful.

´´Fine Andrea thank you for asking, hey I was wondering if you could Janet me a favour? Steve asked.

´´Of course she replied.

´´Could you baby-sit Maddie tonight if planned a Romantic diner for Janet to night and I would be nice if it was just the two of us if you know what I mean said Steve cheerful.

´´Of course absolutely know problem replied Andrea back. Hannah would love the company, what time are you bringing her? Andrea asked.

´´Round seven I think, is that ok with you? Steve asked.

´´Sure no problem´´ Andrea replied ´´see tonight then goodbye Steve.

´´Bye and thanks again Andrea. Steve said as he hung up the phone.

´´Was that Steve? Jesse asked Andrea.

´´Yes it was, he asked if we could baby-sit Maddie tonight I told him it was no problem. If that's ok with you She replied back.

´´Of course not, Maddie is a really cute kid besides Hannah would be trilled with the company he replied back.

´´Then its settled said Andrea cheerful.

´´O I almost forgot could you get Hannah today because I promised Kelly and Donna to help them with the invitations to the wedding.

´´ Sure know problem anything for you he replied laughing. And kissed her on her cheek.


	3. Setting ou the pieces

Dylan McKay was still sitting in his office but his thoughts where in London, with Brenda the only women he had ever truly loved. A hard knock on his door made him snap back to realty where Brenda was still in London. ´´Enter he replied a little irritated.

´´Mister McKay you where right she is gorgeous and an extremely good actress, you know I never thought that a man like you had such a distinguished look at these sorts of things.

Said a middle aged men standing in the middle of the office. The man was slightly overweight and he was slightly bolding he had bright bleu eyes that stood very cheerful on his face like that of child that just had received an early Christmas present.

´´Mister Andrews I didn't expect you here so soon after your call this morning. But by the look on you face I'm guessing that your little trip to London wasn't a complete waist of time. Said Dylan slightly amused.

´´Are you kidding me she is everything you said she was and even more she would be absolutely perfect for the part of Jennifer's Wilkens.

´´ How did she respond to the script Dylan asked a little concerned.

´´She absolutely loved it. The man responded

´´Did she sign the contract Dylan asked hasty.

´´She did said the man proudly, ´´of course she asked for some time to think it over but she called me right back the next day and said yes.

´´Excellent, excellent said Dylan soft. ´´It looks like my little investment in your production company will finally pay of Mr Andrews.

´´Now we only have to hope that the series would be a success but with her as the lead it wouldn't really be a problem. Mr Andrews replied cheerful.

´´I don't really care if the series is a success as long as she will be in my reach. Dylan almost whispered. Mr Andrews looked at him with a little concerned look on his face.

´´Is there anything else you would like to tell me Andrews Dylan responded.

´´No Noting else Mister McKay, except for maybe one other thing, will ill be seeing you by the others auditions?

´´ No you wont I think you and the rest of your crew can handle them well on your own Dylan replied softly.

As mister Andrews left Dylan's he almost crashed in to David Silver. ´´Sorry David said. ´´Can I help you with something he asked?

´´ O no I just had to do some business with Mister McKay and I'm on my way out of here, but thank you for asking.

´´No Problemo David replied. Aldo he was al little curious what kind of business this guy had with Dylan. Was Dylan in any kind of trouble? He asked to himself, al do the guy didn't look anything like some sort of criminal he was just too polite. As David entered Dylan office he saw that Dylan had a huge grin across his face David was a little surprised to see this cause ever since Dylan had gotten back from London he was almost always moody and angry.

´´Yo D what makes you so happy this lovely afternoon David asked cheerful.

Dylan who didn't hear David come looked al little shocked. ´´Oh I just heard that a little investment that I have maid is really going to pay of Dylan replied a bit dark.

´´Well I'm glad to hear that David replied back. ´´I was just wondering if you could help me to get the new orders inside I think the supplier screwed up again David said sounding a bit pissed.

´´Again, maybe we should think about getting a new supplier I'm getting a bit fed up with this one Dylan replied angrily.

´´Yeah I know exactly what you mean David replied back.

As they walk to the back of the building David's phone rings. David picks up the phone he hears a very happy voice at the other end of the line.

´´Hello David it's me a cheerful female voice spoke at the other end of the line.

´´I was wondering if you could make a quick stop at the printers on your way back, we really need someone to pick up Kelly and Brandon's wedding invitations. And we are al really busy here.

´´Sure Donna no problem.

´´ Oh and could post Brenda's invitation immediately so she gets it on time I know she already knows the date and that she will be coming, but we really want that everyone gets a official invitation. Thanks a lot honey she said cheerful.

but before David could reply she hung up on him. ´´Great he cried out loud.

´´What's the problem Dylan asked.

´´Oh Notting really was just Donna asking me to pick up Brandon and Kelly's wedding invitations and to post Brenda's immediately so she gets it on time.

As soon as he realised what he just had sad he regretted it he carefully looked ad Dylan who had become distend and quiet. Dylan had completely forgotten about the wedding the friendship between him and Brandon had seen better days ever since he had gotten back from London Brandon kept his distance and was sometimes even openly hostile.

It had everything to do with Brenda, Brandon was just 4 minutes older than she was but he was just like his father very over protective of her something that was something al 3 man shared in common.

It was like Brenda could do know wrong and if she did they where al quick to forgive her. He figured that Brenda had told her older brother everything what had happened between the do of them in London, after al she and Brandon had a very tight relationship. That could explain his Brandon distant behaviour towards him. He really didn't even expected to get invited to Brandon's wedding but Kelly had told him earlier that she really wanted him to be there and that she would sort it out with Brandon. The wedding was in three weeks and knowing Brenda, she would come al lot sooner. He couldn't help but smile he would see her a lot sooner than he had anticipated and made him real happy.


	4. Regrets

Thank you for the reviews so far. They have been really helpful in stimulating me to write the rest of the story. Unfortunately I have run in to some problems with the use of quotations for some stupid reason I can't use quotations ad the end of a dialogue. I can use them in my own word program but if I upload the story to fan they will disappear and I can't figure out what the problem is. So my apologies for that. Oh and if there are any linguistic mistakes please tell me than I can fix them. Cause English isn't my native language.

As Brenda Walsh turned on her computer and started reading her e-mail she heard little cries coming out of the second bedroom. Just as she was about to take a look she saw a man with dark hair and bleu eyes come out of the room and on his shoulders lay a little dark haired baby boy.

´´I think or little trooper is awake and very hungry the man said joyful.

´´I can see he is she replied back laughing as she took the baby boy from him

´´ Hi Kieran how are you doing today she said softly to the baby. The little boy instantly calmed down and looked ad his mother with huge greenish/brown eyes. His eyes where a perfect combination of that of his parents.

She never had thought that she would be a mother within the next tree years. When she first learned that she was pregnant she was shocked this couldn't have come at a wors·er moment she was just starring in a very successful new play one that could boost her acting career she wasn't about to give that up. She couldn't really understand how this could have happened she and Dylan had always been very careful regarding the use of birth control she for once used the pill.

Dylan however was really exited and insisted that she kept the child. When she told him that she was planning on getting an abortion he became infuriated with her. She never ever had seen him so mad he almost went ballistic. For the first time in her live she was afraid of him.

She told him to leave but he bluntly refused he told her that the Brenda Walsh he knew would never have an abortion and would have never let her ambition get the best of her. She told him that people change and that maybe she wasn't the Brenda Walsh he new anymore. He simply told her that he didn't believe that. he than told her that he loved her and that he never wanted anything else than to start a family with her and that he wouldn't let her throw that al away cause she was selfish and blinded by her ambitions. She simply told him that she was going true with regardless what he said. Dylan ad that point had gotten so furious that he told her that if she would go true with it he would make sure she would regret it for the rest of her live. She at that point had gotten so scared that she told him again to leave and if he didn't she would call the cops. As Dylan left he bluntly told her that this wasn't over yet.

After there huge fight Dylan tried desperately everyday to get back in touch with her but she was just so angry at him that she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. He showed up every night at the theatre where she was acting just to get in touch with her. One night when she was outside waiting for her best friend Emma her brother Alex would come and pick them up.

When Dylan again came up to her, just at that point Alex arrived and told Dylan to leave her alone. Dylan told Alex to mind his own business when Alex replied that she was his business Dylan punched him. Some cops how happened to walk by saw the incident and arrested Dylan. Next day she heard that because Dylan wasn't a British national he was evicted out of England for disorderly conduct and on a plain back to the United States. She felt so guilty she never meant for this al to happen. The funny thing was that she was beginning to get second thoughts about the abortion deep in her heart she really wanted to keep the baby. She felt really confused she felt anger, guilt and love for Dylan all at the same time. She knew that she had to tell him about her decision to keep the baby, but somehow she kept moving the time to tell him. She knew she was acting like a stubborn coward but somehow she couldn't stop herself.

Thinks got even more confusing when Alex confessed to her that he was in love he felt that way ever since he had met her. And that since that Dylan was now longer in the picture he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. First she told him that he was very sweet but that she wasn't really interested and besides tings where far from over between her and Dylan. But he was very persistent and sweet he helped her out with a lot of things after she had dropped from the play. He even made her laugh again and that was something she hadn't done for a while now. And after some time she was kind of used to have him around of her. The strangest thing was that she had actually begin to develop romantic feelings for him, and one night after he had helped out with the nursery they kissed and that kiss grow rapidly in to more. Making her even feel more guilty. It was now even more difficult to tell Dylan about the baby. Her parents and Brandon told her that it wasn't fair towards Dylan and towards the baby how had the right to know his real father she knew they where right, but something was just holding her back. Maybe it was a false sense of security she felt when she was with Alex. Our maybe she was afraid of Dylan's reaction or being confronted with Dylan altogether she didn't really know what it was. She only knew that she hated herself for her it. And as time progressed this feeling got even worse.

But now she knew that she would be confronted with Dylan very soon, and the thought of that alone made her physically ill. Before Kieran had woken up she had been reading her e-mail one of those e-mails was from Kelly Taylor her former best friend and her brother's fiancé. She had asked Brenda if it was possible to come to California as soon as next week since Brandon had told her that Brenda wasn't in any play ad the moment she had figured that it wouldn't be a problem for Brenda to come so that she could help out with the wedding reversal, she continued her e-mail by saying that she and Brandon would really appreciate it. Brenda couldn't help feeling a bit pissed at Kelly where did she get the nerve to think that Brenda didn't had anything better to do then to help out with a stupid wedding reversal. Kelly had always the tendency to think that the whole world evolved around her. But than again she had dragged Brandon's name in it and she felt obligated to her brother to help out, since Brandon had always been there when she needed him. There was luckily one bright side to this all, her parents and Alex would come with her so she would have some extra support.

When she first told her parents that she was pregnant they where trilled they where really happy to become grandparents. And when she told them what had happened between her and Dylan they where a little bit disappointed. But then her father decided that he wanted to be transferred to the companies London office so he could help out his little girl.

His boss didn't object to the idée, and now her parent where living just a few blocks away from her witch was a very reassuring idée.

Al do they weren't really pleased with the situation she was living in. it wasn't that they didn't like Alex but it was more that they had grown very fund of Dylan even her father had don so. And of course they didn't like the idée that she kept Dylan in the dark about Kieran.

Brenda knew they where right she had really screwed things up this time and its was time to make things right after al she would have gone to California anyway cause she had been offered and she had accepted a part in a newly to produce series. So she decided that after she had fed Kieran she would give Kelly her reply, she would tell her that she would be coming next Monday.


	5. Sometimes things aren’t what they seem t

Sometimes things aren't what they seem to be.

As Brandon Walsh drove home he couldn't stop thinking about the fight he had with Kelly today. This afternoon when he had paid a visited to Kelly and the girls he and Kelly had gotten in to an argument regarding the wedding invitations. Kelly wanted to invite Dylan McKay and that was for several reasons a very big problem for Brandon Walsh.

Kelly had accused him of always taking Brenda's side and that he had let his friendship with Dylan go cause his sister had broken-up with him. And she further told him that he always believed everything what Brenda told him and that he even didn't let Dylan explain him self.

She continued the argument by telling him that always everything evolved around Brenda, it was always what Brenda wanted, Brenda could pull any stunt she wanted to pull and everybody would be very quick to forgive her. And even do he and Kelly where getting married it was again Brenda how was in the spotlight. She said that she was tired of living in Brenda's shadow al the time.

He simply told she was jealous and that only didn't want to see his sister get hurt. But deep down in side he knew she was right he loved his sister more than anything in the world probably even more than he loved Kelly. He and Brenda shared a very deep connection with each other ever since they where kids he knew that he could always count on her and vice versa she was always there for him when he needed her. He couldn't really explain it but it was like Brenda was the other halve of his soul he knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. And there was of course one other reason why he didn't wanted to have Dylan around.

When Dylan returned from London he had gone straight to Brandon. And when he had arrived there he had found Brandon lip locked with Emily Valentine. Brandon didn't really had an affair with her she was moving back to San-Francisco and she just come over to say goodbye and then it just happened he knew it was stupid he loved Kelly and afterwards they both regretted it but the damage was al ready done. Dylan McKay had seen everything and used this little fact as leverage to get what he came for in the first place and that was Brandon's cooperation. Dylan was really desperate and said that he didn't care how much it was going to cost him he just wanted Brenda back and that he wanted from Brandon to talk her out of having an abortion. Brandon had told him that he shout have known by know that Brenda had a mind of her own and when she wanted to do something noting in the world could stop her. Dylan bluntly told him that if he wanted to get married to Kelly he better try. Brandon was shocked to her this from Dylan. He had never seen Dylan like this he was really very determined to get what he wanted. He told Brandon that he wanted a family with Brenda and that noting was going to stop him from achieving that goal. And in the heat of the argument Dylan accidentally slipped something out that no one was ever supposed to know about. Dylan told him that he had tempered with Brenda's birth control pills.

Brandon really couldn't really believe his ears he never thought that Dylan McKay would have gone so far to achieve his goal. The only thing Brandon could utter was why. Dylan, who was shocked with his own confession, told him that he and Brenda had talked about having children Brenda wanted to have an acting career first but he wanted children a soon as possible he wanted to have a family he had never had when he was growing up.

At first he had respected Brenda's wishes but as time progressed and Brenda was becoming successful as an actress and thus spent more and more time in the theatre he became a little inpatient.

Sure he had his own things in London he worked for instance as an English docent at London university. But the time he and Brenda spend together slowly declined. They had fought about it but Brenda didn't see it his way. Things got really out of hand when Brenda was offered the lead in a very big play. If she took the part it would have mend that she had to travel al over England. He told her that he didn't want her to take the part cause it would really hurt there relationship. Brenda told him that he was holding her back from achieving her dreams. He told her that that wasn't true that there where other plays that she was offered a part in and for dose she didn't have to travel true out the whole of England. But Brenda had set her mind on the very big play and stubborn as she is she wasn't about to let him talk her out of it. And then there was one other big reason why he didn't want her to take the part. And that was Alex Hayes he was one of the main investors in the play and the brother of Brenda's best friend Emma. Dylan had seen the way that Alex looked at Brenda. He knew that look al to well it was the same look he had when he looked at Brenda. Sure he trusted Brenda but the problem was that he didn't trust Alex. The guy was always around and _he_ always tried to be alone with Brenda. Dylan had repeatedly told him to back of but the guy looked def. He had even told Brenda that the guy wanted something from her that she couldn't give him. But Brenda simply told him that he was overreacting and that he was jealous. He couldn't believe that Brenda couldn't see it was she so obsessed over _that _stupid play that she had lost touch with her surroundings? So he gradually became desperate than he figured that if Brenda got pregnant she wasn't able to participate in the play anymore than she would have to stay home with him and then they could start repairing there damaged relationship. He never expected that his plan would back fire.

Brandon was stunned he never had expected that Dylan would have gone so far. But the stupidest thing of all was that he could relate to Dylan he could actually understand why Dylan had done it and that scared him. Dylan had, had a rotten childhood his parents where never around. Dylan always needed to fight for his parents love and attention. But when he had met the Walsh's everything had changed for Dylan. And Brenda was the mean reason she had reached out to Dylan how gratefully accepted her hands. She had helped him a million times and she was always there for him when he needed her. Brandon could understand why Dylan was so eager to fight for his Dreams, but this time he had done over Brenda's back and Brandon wasn't able to forgive him for that Brenda had dreams of her own to but Dylan seemed to have just ignored that part of the equation. So when Brandon told Dylan that Brenda needed to know this Dylan became angry again he told Brandon that if he ever told Brenda about it he would tell Kelly about Brandon's little indiscretion with Emily Valentine. Brandon felt trapped Dylan had asked him to betray his little sister to deliberately keep her in the dark about something that was concerning her Brandon didn't know he was able to do this he loved Brenda more than anything and he didn't want that she got hurt in anyway. But ad the same time he really wanted to get married to Kelly. Dylan had put him for a very big dilemma and that was the main reason that he tried his best to avoid Dylan in every way possible.


	6. Strange Allies

**Strange Allies**

**_First of all I would like to thank you all for your reviews they are really stimulating me to write this story. However I would like to have some advice regarding some elements in this story. I have profusely stated that I know how this story in going to end,( that's why I can update relatively quick) but I really love to have some help with some of the twists I have put in this story, for instance do you guys think that Brenda should find out about what Dylan has done with her birth control pills? And should Kelly find out about the kiss that Emily and Brandon shared? Please give me your opinions. _**

Kelly Taylor was sitting alone crying in her beach apartment. When her fight with Brandon had started Donna and Andrea had quietly left. Kelly felt horrible al she wanted was a wedding day where she could be the centre of attention and that al of her friends would be around celebrating her happiness. Now it looked like that that never was going to happen. And there was only one person to blame for that and that person was Brenda Walsh.

Kelly was so tired of constantly being pushed out of the spotlight by Brenda that it made her depressed. Even if Brenda wasn't around Kelly knew that she still was in her shadow. It was something about Brenda what captivated people, Brenda was the kind of girl that any man would love to show to there mother. She was beautiful, kind, loyal, and friendly and she wasn't afraid to chase after her dreams. Kelly knew in her hart that she never could compete with Brenda o God she tried but she always ended up losing. Brenda had loving and supporting parents a brother who adored her and a (ex) boyfriend that worshipped her. Kelly could remember back in high school that she did everything to get the attention of Dylan McKay but he had only eyes for Brenda Walsh and it wasn't until things between Brenda and Dylan got really difficult and Brenda went to summer school in Paris that he did he become interested in her and deep in her hart she knew that only was because Brenda was out of town and he needed a diversion and she let him use her just like she had done so in the past with other guys. She knew that Dylan belonged to Brenda and no matter what she would do this wouldn't change. And after a while she could live in peace with that.

But her relationship with Brandon Walsh was different Brandon was just like Brenda kind and loyal but he also respected her and really loved her for the person who she was, and that was something no man in her past had ever done. That was the main reason why was so upset with Brenda she didn't want to compete with Brenda for Brandon's love cause she knew that she couldn't survive it when Brandon would choose Brenda over her. Why couldn't Brenda just get over herself and make it right with Dylan they where mend to be together and then she wouldn't have this problem and then she wouldn't have to think that she was again competing with Brenda.

Kelly decided that desperate situations need desperate measures, she herself would to anything to get Brenda back with Dylan and she needed allies to help her with that. O yes Kelly Taylor had her plan cut out.

-----/------

Iris McKay was extremely surprised when she got a telephone call from Kelly Taylor. It wasn't a big secret everybody knew that Iris didn't like Kelly Taylor she never had and she probably never will do. But what stunned her most was the plea that Kelly held. The poor girl had purred her hart out to Iris. And Iris actually felt sorry for her.

Kelly had told her that Dylan and Brenda had broken-up and that Dylan was miserable. Dylan had told her that he wanted to do everything that was within his power to get Brenda back, but it looked like so far he wasn't really successful at it. Iris told Kelly that she already knew Erica and later Dylan both had told her what had happened between him and Brenda, al do Erica's version had been a little more pro Brenda but that had to do with the fact that Erica had always looked up to Brenda in that way she wasn't any different than her older brother . Something what Iris didn't knew was that the friendship between Brandon and Dylan was kind of over. Dylan had never told her that. Kelly went on by telling her that she just wanted a happy wedding where people weren't constantly fighting each other she wanted that the friendship between Dylan and Brandon would be mended. And she wanted Dylan to be happy and Dylan would only be happy when he was with Brenda. Iris told her that she knew that but that there was noting she could do about that. Kelly told her that that wasn't true she could talk to Brenda and pursues her to talk her problems over with Dylan. And if Brenda and Dylan where back together the friendship between him and Brandon would mend on is own. Iris thought that Kelly's last comment was a little naïve. But Iris wanted first and foremost that her son would be happy and she also knew that Kelly was right Dylan was only truly happy when he was with Brenda. Besides Iris loved Brenda and she couldn't imagine anybody else as daughter in law. She also felt that she owed Dylan her help she knew that she never was a good mother to him she left him when he was just six years old al do this was not by her own free will Jack McKay had forced her to but now she finally had chance to make one thing right for him. So she did something she never in her live thought she would ever do she would help out Kelly Taylor. Next Monday she would be on a plane back to L.A.

-----/------

Alex Hayes wasn't a very happy camper, Brenda had just told him that they where leaving to Los Angeles early Monday morning. First Alex had tried to persuade to go ad a latter date the wedding would not be in tree weeks and he couldn't take that long of from work. But Brenda was stubborn as always when she had maid up her mind about something, and told him she had promised her brothers fiancé to help with the wedding reversal. Besides Alex didn't have to stay until the wedding he could just come back one day before the wedding. He knew she was right he didn't had to stay but still he didn't like the idea that she would be ´´alone in LA with Dylan McKay around. Alex hated Dylan because he formed a trait to his relationship with Brenda. He knew that Brenda loved Dylan more than she loved him and this little fact was almost unbearable to live with but he thought that as long as Dylan was out of the picture it wouldn't be a very big problem and Alex had every intention of keeping it that way.

He had loved Brenda from the moment his sister had introduced them. She was funny kind smart and very beautiful she was everything that he had ever searched for in a girl. But he knew she was taken and that she had know intentions to leave her boyfriend. So he kept a low profile and tried to be as close to her as possible it least than he could be around. Of course Dylan had noticed this and made it quite clear to him to keep his hands of. But Alex couldn't do this he couldn't get Brenda out of his mind oh he tried but he just couldn't there was something about that girl that drove him wild. But soon things turned his way, the bank where he worked had this year a cultural corporate theme and where sponsoring the world renown play 1_The Forced Marriage _by Aphra Behn. And Brenda Walsh was offered one of the lead parts. Since he was the commercial director of the bank he was responsible for promoting the play and that mend that he could spend a lot of time with Brenda. Dylan of course wasn't very happy with the entire situation and tried to intervene but luckily for Alex his intervention back fired and drove Brenda straight in to his arms.

But know it looked like the tables where again turning. Brenda had been offered a lead part in a new to produce television series and she had accepted it without even consulting him. He was furious it mend that she had to move back to LA with Kieran. He knew that Dylan was Kieran's father but he had grown really fund on the little boy anyway. Her father again had

asked to be transferred back to the LA office and since Jim Walsh was a very big player he could to so without any scruples. He an on the other hand couldn't just to that he could ask his boss but he didn't really know what he would say. Further more al his family lived in England it would be hard to leave them. But then again he loved Brenda and he didn't really wanted to be without her. But a long distance relationship wouldn't be a solution for this problem; he knew if he didn't want to lose Brenda to Dylan he had to move with her.

1 Aphra Behn (1640-1689) was the first well known female author in English literature history. She has written over a dozen plays and 3 novels, proza. And poetry her work was also used within the abolitionist moment. _The Forced Marriage (1671) _was her first play. Her work is still relevant today ( just some background info)


	7. Keep on moving

Jim and Cindy Walsh where again moving. It was something they had gotten used to in the last couple of years. Cindy could remember exactly the first time they moved. The kids where so young back then. At first she wasn't really keen of moving to Beverly Hills she and Jim where born and raised in Minnesota this was there home and the prospect of moving wasn't very attractive. But once they had moved Beverly Hills slowly became there new home. After that Jim got promoted a third time and they moved to Hong Kong. It was when Brenda had told them that she was pregnant and that her relationship with Dylan was over. She and Jim had decided that they where going to move to London the help her out.

Aldo they had to admit that this time Brenda hadn't been really fair to Dylan and she still kept this huge secret from him. They had told Brenda that she couldn't do this to Dylan he had the right to know that he had a son. And the most ironic thing about the entire situation was that Dylan wanted to have the Baby in the first place. Yes she and Jim had to admit over the years they had grown really fund of Dylan. And it was hurting to see that there own daughter kept such a big secret from him. And the worst thing of all was that Brenda's new boyfriend had taken over the father roll. Cindy didn't really like Alexander Hayes she couldn't really explain why maybe because he was a little possessive towards Brenda or maybe it was that he had replaced Dylan. But there was just something about that guy that made her very uncomfortable. Of course she didn't tell Brenda about her real feelings towards Alex, she could already anticipated her reaction but still.

As she picked up a family portrait to put it in a box she realised how much her two children had grown up. Brandon would be getting married within three weeks to Kelly Taylor. She remembered the first time that she had met Kelly it was when she came to pick Brenda to go to a party, at first Cindy didn't know what to make of Kelly but as time went one she got accustomed to the girl and even developed quiet a liking for her. As she was about to close the box she heard Jim yelling downstairs.

'Cindy honey !'

Cindy let out a sign.

'What is it Jim'?

'Have you seen my brown golf shoes? I'm looking all over for them but I cant see to find them and if where moving back to California I really are going to need them there now better place in the world to play a good game of golf'

'I already have put them in a box with al the other shoes and I'm not gona take them out for you. You know Jim where leaving tomorrow and we have a lot of other things to pack if you could just help me with that and leave your stupid golf shoes for what they are we might even get everything packed for tomorrow'

'Ok honey I'm sorry I was just asking, you don't have to get upset with me'

' I'm sorry Jim; But its just al this moving is so stressful that it makes me cranky'

' I know honey but soon where back in California where our son is getting married and are baby girl is finally going to have here big acting break'

Jim wrapped his hands around Cindy's waist and kissed her on her mouth.

'You know after al this years apart where finally going to live close together again and see our grandson grow up and hopefully where going to have many more grandchildren' Jim said.

Jim Walsh couldn't believe how proud he was as a father. Both of his children where successful in what they where doing. Brandon as a journalist and Brenda as an actress. They both had achieved there dreams. That was something he never could have done when he was growing up he was lucky that he could give his children the chance to follow there dreams.

Yes Jim Walsh couldn't be more happier except for one thing. He really wanted that his daughter would come clean to Dylan McKay. In the beginning of there relationship he hadn't really liked Dylan. He wasn't could enough for his baby girl. But now almost ten years latter he had seen how much Dylan had loved Brenda and vice versa. He knew that there was noting in the world that Dylan wouldn't do for Brenda. And that's why it pained him to see that they had broken-up in a heath of emotions. He knew Brenda loved Dylan more than anything else in the world accept maybe for Kieran and Brandon but that was both different. But now Brenda had a new relationship and he couldn't say that he was really pleased with that and he unlike Cindy had told her that. He had expected that she would have gotten mad at him. But the contrary happened she broke down and cried she had told him al do she loved Alex it wasn't like she loved Dylan and that she knew that what she did wasn't fair but she was just afraid of Dylan reaction and of course she was afraid of what Alex was going to say.

Even if she was an adult at that moment she was again his scared little girl how needed his help. And he was more than willing to give it to her. You could say a lot of things of Brenda but in the end Brenda would always do the right thing she always would be honest. And that was all a parent needed to expect from a child.

----/----

Steve and Janet Sanders where looking at some real-estate brochures. Steve had just gotten of the phone with Jim Walsh. Jim had announced that he and Cindy where moving back to California so they could live closer to their children. Steve was surprised to hear this sure Brandon lived in California but Brenda lived in London. But Jim had told him that Brenda was also moving back she had been offered a part in an newly to produce series. Steve was happily surprised to hear this he knew that Brenda was a reassembly successful theatre actress in London but now she was going to be on TV and that could mean that she was finally going to have a big break. The only down side of it all was that he and Janet had to look for an new place to live on relatively short notice, and this could be a problem. He and Janet couldn't agree on what kind of house they where going to buy. He wanted something modern but Janet wanted a more classic house she thought that, that was a much warmer environment for Maddy to grow up in.

'So what do you think of this house?' Janet asked.

Janet showed him a Spanish styled house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms a living room and a diner.

' I don't know Janet it is a bit dark there are hardly any windows in it, how about this one?'

He showed here a modern styled house that was about the same size as the house that she had showed him.

'I really don't like that one Steve its just so cold and sterile it looks like a dentist office' she replied.

'This is hopeless where never going to find a house on time' Steve said.

That they both saw it; it was a beautiful Jugendstill styled house with 5 bedrooms 3 bathroom a living and diner and a very large kitchen.

'O Steve I LOVE IT' Janet almost screamed.

And he couldn't agree more the house looked absolutely beautiful.

' I call the real-estate agent to set up an appointment to check out the house' Steve said.

Steve had just gotten of the phone with the real-estate agent and he couldn't believe his luck not only could they visit the house immediately they could also move right in as they decided to buy the house. For the first time in his live Steve Sanders had a really lucky break.


	8. A Family reunion

**A Family reunion**.

Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor where hurrying to LAX airport. They where going to pick up his parents Brenda and here boyfriend and of course his baby nephew.

Brandon was really excited about finally seeing his sister and his parents again. But he was most excited of finally meeting his baby nephew. Brenda had told him al about baby Kieran and this made him even more curious. But the strange thing about the entire situation was that Kelly didn't even know that Brenda had a baby Brenda had only told two people and that was he and Donna. Over the years the friendship between Donna and Brenda had grown tighter while the friendship between Kelly and Brenda had almost faded. And this could result in to a major problem.

Kelly would obviously realise that Kieran was Dylan son and she would also realise that Dylan wouldn't even know this. Ever since Dylan had gotten back from London Brandon entire world was changed not only was his friendship with damaged he also had to lie to Dylan but worst of al he had to keep something from his twin sister and that was slowly beginning to kill him. One other thing was that the friendship between Kelly and Dylan had grown tighter he knew that Dylan only loved Brenda and that Kelly loved him but in some ways Dylan and Kelly could relate to each other. He knew that Dylan's friendship meant more for Kelly than the friendship that she had shared with Brenda. And he knew that she wasn't willing to give that friendship up. That's why Brandon Walsh was afraid, Kelly would be very hurt that Brenda never told her about the baby but she would be bluntly angry about the fact that Brenda didn't tell Dylan about the baby and she would in the worst case scenario run to Dylan to tell him about it and Brandon didn't really want to think about what would happen then. That's why he decided that he should tell Kelly first and do some damage control before Brenda arrived.

'Kelly I need to tell you something' Brandon said with a calm voice

'What is it Brandon' Kelly replied a bit worried.

'Please don't get upset about what I'm going to tell you and promise me you you're not going to do anything with this information' Brandon said urgently.

Kelly was getting really curious and she couldn't help but worry.

'You know Brandon you can tell me anything you know that don't you?' 'So please talk to me'

Brandon didn't know how else to put it but bluntly.

'Brenda has a baby boy and he new boyfriend how isn't the father of the baby' he said hurried he looked Kelly straight in the eye anticipating her reaction.

Kelly couldn't believe what she just had heard her had was spinning she felt shocked and hurt that Brenda never told her anything she realised than that her friendship with Brenda was definitely over. And if Brenda's new boyfriend wasn't the father of the baby than there could be just one other person in the world how was the father of the baby and that person was Dylan McKay.

The only thing she could manage to say to Brandon was:

'Does Dylan know about this' She said it painfully judgemental. And she already knew the answer Dylan would have definitely told her.

'No Kelly he doesn't know and Brenda will tell him herself when the time is right' Brandon said it with a very decisive voice.

'Just typical for Brenda isn't to pull a stunt like this she only thinking about herself again she doesn't even care about us and Dylan. No she just takes a other guy and acts like a little whore' Kelly said angrily and she immediately regretted her outburst Brenda was a lot of things but two things where for sure she wasn't selfish and she was absolutely now whore. She saw the anger in Brandon face and she braced for impact.

'Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again. Brenda will never ever do something to hurt anyone intentionally. Sure she screwed up a few times but she always manage to repair the damage and that is more than I can say for you' Brandon replied furious.

'I'm sorry ok I didn't mean it like that and what do you mean with your last comment' Kelly almost screamed.

This was exactly of what she was afraid of Brandon had chosen Brenda over here. She once again was going to lose a competition with Brenda and she couldn't really handle it.

Brandon was also sorry about the last comment he knew that Kelly was very insecure when it came to Brenda and he didn't really wanted to come firm her insecurities any further. He just hated to upset Kelly like that. But jet the love that he felt for his sister was really strong and he would do anything to keep Brenda for getting hurt.

'I'm Sorry Kelly it meant noting' He lied. 'It was me just being angry and mean could we just forget about it' He hoped that she would accept his apologies and that they could stop arguing.

Kelly was glad that there was away out of the argument she wasn't going to let Brenda ruin her relationship with Brandon any further besides she couldn't handle any competition with Brenda anymore she was just so tired of it all.

She smiled weakly at Brandon.

'I accept your apology' she spoke in a soft voice.

'Thank you' Brandon replied glad that she took his way out of the argument.

'Would you like to have some coffee the plane wont land for an other 15 minutes.

Kelly thankfully accepted his offer.

The next 15 minutes they talked about the past and about there further together and carefully avoided Brenda and Dylan in the conversation. And before they realised it the plane had landed.

When Brandon looked up from the conversation he saw his sister standing in the middle of the arrival hall. Next to her stood his mom and her boyfriend Alex he was carrying a baby seat with in it his little nephew. Next to Alex stood his dad. Brandon didn't know how fast he had to come of his seat. He almost run straight to the spot his sister was standing. Kelly how didn't noticed it at first fallowed him.

'Brenda !' Brandon screamed excited with joy.

Brenda looked up and saw her brother run towards her. She fallowed his example and run straight in to his arms. They hugged each other for a very long time.

'I'm so clad to see you again I've really missed you' Brenda said with a voice full of emotion.

'I've really missed you to sis I'm just clad that you wont be leaving this time' I'm so proud of you for landing a big TV roll' Brandon replied with the same emotional tone in his voice.

Some how there connection grows stronger when they where around each other they both knew that as long as they had each other everything would be ok.

They finally let lose at each other.

Brenda looked up a saw Kelly standing just in front of here u rush of mixed emotions flooded her body. On one hand she was glad to see Kelly again but on the other hand she hadn't really missed her that much. Of all of her friends in Beverly Hills she had missed Donna the most. She was the only friend that wrought her and called her at least once a week. Yes Donna Martin had proofed to be a real friend. Brenda had shared a lot with her since she and Dylan had broken up. Donna really stood by her and tried to support her despite the fact that there was an ocean between them. Her contact with Kelly had been more sporadic she couldn't call Kelly a friend anymore but just a good acquaintance. And of course she was Brandon fiancée but she didn't really connect to Kelly anymore. It was only because of Brandon that Brenda put an effort in maintaining her fragile relationship with Kelly. There was almost noting that she would not do for Brandon. There was only one other person on this world that she had the same feeling for and that person was Dylan McKay. But now her relationship with him had been complicated to say the least.

She smiled at Kelly. Kelly walked over to her and gives her a small hug.

'How are you' Brenda asked.

'Fine; how are you?' Kelly replied back.

'Fine thank you; you look good by the way' Brenda said to get a conversation started.

'So do you' Kelly replied back 'and how are those' Kelly asked pointing at Alex and Kieran.

Kelly looked at the baby in the baby seat. It was a very cute baby he had his mothers dark hair and his fathers nose. But his eyes had a very strange collar it was a perfect combination between greenish/grey and brown thus a perfect combination between the eyes of his parents.

'Oh I'm sorry let me introduce you to Kieran and Alex' Brenda walked over to Alex and Kelly fallowed her. Brenda took Kieran out of his baby seat.

'This little guy is Kieran my son' Brenda said proudly. 'And I would like you to meet Alex my boyfriend'

Kelly looked at Alex; Brenda had really good taste when it came to man Alex was cute he had dark hair that stood up in spikes on his head he had light bleu eyes that twinkled every time he looked at Brenda.

"Hi Alex Hayes nice to meet you" he said well shaking Kelly's hand.

'Kelly Taylor, Brenda soon to be sister in law nice meeting you to' Kelly replied. The last comment wasn't meant she had wished that Brenda was single so that it would have been a lot easier to get her back to Dylan.

Brandon, Jim and Cindy walked over to the scene. Jim and Cindy Both greeted Kelly with a lot of enthusiasm. When Brandon saw his baby nephew in his sisters arms his eyes lighted up.

'Brenda can I hold Kieran for a moment please' he asked

'Of course you can' Brenda replied happily. And she gave the baby to Brandon.

'He there little buddy how are you?' 'You are just as good looking as your uncle Brandon' Brandon said.

'Well let's hope he will not be as full of himself as his uncle' Cindy replied laughing.

Kelly looked at the scene and she had to admit that it all looked cute. She hoped that Brandon would be as sweat to there children as his was with the son of his sister.

'Well people lets go home to casa Walsh because I have cooked a fabulous diner' Kelly said.

'You did?' Brenda said surprised 'I didn't know that you could cook'

'Well don't be so surprised ask Brandon I'm getting really good at it. That happens when your get to live on your own; after a while take out becomes boring' Kelly replied laughing.

'Tell me about it' Brenda replied back.

As they walk back to the cars the ice between Kelly and Brenda slowly began to meld. Brenda and Kelly both realised that they may have missed each other more than they initially had thought.


	9. Diner at Casa Walsh

**Diner at Casa Walsh **

**_Authors note; first thank you for al the wonderful reviews I really appreciate them. Secondly the next tree chapters are going to be M rated because of the dialogue between Brenda and Dylan and between Alex and Brenda and Alex and Dylan. And some sexual 'explicit'? Scenes between those characters. I'm really sorry about this but I have to do this to reflect these characters feelings and emotions properly. I've realised that I have made the relationship between Brenda and Brandon really intense. But they are twins and twins usually share a very deep connection. _**

The ride back home was filled with pleasantries. When they finally arrived ad Casa Walsh Brandon and Brenda immediately ran inside they both laughed ad the memories they shared with each other while growing up they had done that almost the entire raid back home . They where really caught up in each other that they didn't really noticed the others come.

Kelly looked ad them with a jealous look in her eyes she knew that Brandon and Brenda where very close and that they shared a connection that now one could understand. She only wished that she could have the same connection with Brandon ore even with her own sister Erin. It was something really wonderful but it was also something she couldn't grasp. And that freighted her a bit but she gradually came to accept it.

Alex was a little irritated about the fact that Brenda know had only attention for her brother. They where really caught up in each other just talking about the time of there lives that they had spend separated from each other and there childhood. He himself had a sister and he liked to think that they where close but the relationship between Brandon and Brenda was completely different from the relationship he had with Emma. Brandon and Brenda where really connected to each other kind of like Siamese twins but then different he couldn't really explain it. He only wished that Brenda would show him some notice he felt a bit alone but most of all irritated about Brenda's behaviour he really didn't like it when Brenda talked to other man even it was her own brother. He had to admit that it made him insecure.

He couldn't really talk to Kelly she was kind of cold and distant. And Jim and Cindy only had eyes for there grandson. So Alex tried to get Brenda's attention.

Kelly noticed the change in his attitude and she began to realise that she didn't really liked him something about him didn't feel really right only she couldn't pinpoint what it was he looked a little possessive but than again she couldn't really be sure.

'Brenda could you please give a hand with these suitcases I mean you have brought some much stuff with you'

Brenda looked up ad Alex and smiled but before she could answer Kelly replied that she would help him. Alex looked really surprised ad her comment.

'Thank you Kelly' Brenda said grateful.

Alex was a little annoyed he just wanted to spend some time alone with Brenda even if it was for just 10 minutes. But when he looked over ad Brenda again he saw that she was in a very deep conversation with her brother again. He signed and thanked Kelly for her help.

As they where walking upstairs with the suitcases Kelly began to talk to him and he didn't really like the tone of her voice.

'You know I know Brenda and Brandon for a very long time and I love them both; hell I'm engaged to Brandon. But I have always realised that they share a special connection that nobody really can understand. At first I didn't liked it and sometimes it still bothers me that Brandon shares a strong connection with some one besides me but I slowly have accepted it_.(Kelly knew for herself that this wasn't entirely true)_ So here's my advice to you don't trey to come between Brenda and Brandon cause you will loose that fight'

If Kelly's instincts where right and he really was possessive he now would only pull harder ad Brenda she knew that man how where possessive where also insecure and there by controlling. She knew that if Alex was possessive he would pull on Brenda. And she knew that Brenda would snap and that would mean the end of the relationship. And that was exactly what Kelly was hoping for.

Alex didn't really know what to think about Kelly's little revelation. Was it a warning? Or was it true? He felt jealousy rise in his body. He knew he would and up second in Brenda hart if it came to Dylan but as long as Dylan wasn't around it wasn't really a problem, but to be on the third place or probably even lower then that in her hart was down right on acceptable. Brenda was his and nobody was going to take her away from him. He decided that he would trey and act normally if he didn't really cared about Brenda relationship with Brandon. It was the only way of not losing her.

'Thank you Kelly but I kind of figured that one out on my own' he replied.

Kelly looked a little surprised she had not anticipated this reaction from him and it worried her a bit. But she decided not to give up.

'I just thought I give you a heads up, I thought it might be difficult for you to see Brenda so raped up with Brandon. Kelly said coldly.

'No its not' he simply replied back but he lied true his teeth.

Kelly began to get inpatient she wondered if her words had missed there target she decide to put al subtleties overboard and launce a full scale attack.

' Then how do you feel about the fact that you rising Dylan McKay's child it must be hard for you to realise that you will never be number one in Brenda's hart Dylan McKay will always be that and the fact that they have a child together will only make that stronger' Kelly said bluntly.

With the sound of Dylan's name Alex twitched a bit.

All his insecurities over his relationship with Brenda reached a boiling point.

'Look Kelly I don't know where you where hading with conversation but let me put this clear to you so you understand! I love BRENDA WALSH and I KNOW that our relationship is not perfect but where BOTH willing to make an effort to make it work' He replied angry.

Kelly was a little shocked by his outburst but she quickly regained her cool.

'I sorry I was just curious how you felt about Brenda's past' Kelly replied back in a honey sweet voice.

But before Alex could reply back, the door bell ring.

'Excuse me but I think that my other guest have arrived' Kelly said with same honey sweet voice. And she left Brenda bedroom with a little smile on her face her words hadn't missed there target and her instincts about Alex had been right. The relationship between Alex and Brenda was not that stable as it appeared; yes this was very good news.

As Kelly made her way down stairs she saw Brenda ,Donna and David hugging and talking she couldn't help but smile soon Steve, Janet and Andrea and Jesse would arrive and the old gang would almost be complete again accept for one person and that was Dylan McKay. She had to promise Brandon that she wouldn't invite him over now it would have gotten too complicated for Brenda. She signed Brandon was always looking out for his sister.

The rest of the evening went really well they all had a lot of fun talking about al the things they did while they where in high school. It was almost just like old times. Only there was a slight tension between Alex and Kelly.

But before they knew it the evening was already over. And slowly everybody started to leave.

Kelly started to clean up the dishes.

'Shall I give you a hand Brenda Offered?'

'Sure thank you' Kelly replied back.

Kelly and Brenda made there way to the kitchen.

Kelly really wanted to ask Brenda if she was ever going to tell Dylan about Kieran. She hoped that she would do it as soon as possible to avoid any major fights on her wedding day. She had finally convinced Brandon to invite Dylan to for the wedding day. He agreed after a talk he had with Brenda.

'Can I ask you something?' Kelly said.

'Sure' Brenda replied.

'Are you planning on telling Dylan soon about Kieran?'

Brenda signed

'Kelly way are you asking me this? Frankly it is none of your business' Brenda replied a bit angry.

'I hate to break it to you Brenda but it is my business, Dylan is one of my best friends I wont want to see him hurting. Ever since you guys broke up he is miserable. You know how he always wanted a family of his own. I don't really know exactly happened between you and him in London but I do know that he loves you and that it isn't fair that you keep Kieran away from him' Kelly said

'Your right Kelly _you don't know_ what happened between him and me in London you don't know how selfish Dylan McKay can be and how demanding he can be. Oh God Kelly I know that its not fair to him, but so much is happened between us that I cant just go to him and tell him, ad least not yet'. Brenda replied back but this time her voice sounded a little sad.

'Then when are you telling him? God, Brenda even Donna, David. Andrea, Steve, Janet, and Jesse know that Dylan has a son and you just keep him in the dark. Have you ever considered what will happen if one of them accidentally slipped it to Dylan? Have you any idea how mad he would be?'

'They won't! They know I have to be the one to tell him. And yes I have experienced on first hand how mad Mister McKay can get when thinks won't go his way. That is way I broke up with him. See Kelly now you know it to'. Brenda replied back angry.

Before either of them could continue the argument, Brandon walked in to the kitchen.

'How are my favourite ladies to night?' Brandon asked cheerful.

'Fine thank you' Brenda said with a weak smile on her face.

'He Bren I've just helped Alex putting up the baby crib dad is taking him to bed right know. You know dad even sings for him he never did that to us' Brandon said with a mocking voice.

Brenda laughed

'Yes Brandon dad did sing to us when we where little but mom told him to stop cause he made you cry'

'Me cry? I think you are mistaking. It was really you' Brandon said with the same mocking voice.

They both started laughing.

'I better go upstairs to kiss him goodnight and them I to are going to bed. I'm tiered and have a bit of a jet-leg.' Brenda said.

She walked over to Brandon and placed a kiss on his cheek. She then turned around and wished Kelly a goodnight to.

As she walked in to her bedroom she saw Alex standing near the bed. He smiled at her and walked over to her he put his hands around her waist and started kissing her.

'I've missed you so much know I have you finally all for my self' He said.

'Missed I was with you al evening' Brenda said smiling.

'Now you where so occupied with all of your friends that you hardly didn't notice me' Alex said

'I'm sorry about that but I havened see them for so long we just had a lot to catch up' Brenda replied.

'I know I understand but I felt left out, I need to know that I'm important to you' Alex replied back at her.

'You are important to me you know that' Brenda said

'Then make love to me right now' Alex replied.

'I can't right now I tired and have a major jet leg and besides I have to goodnight to Kieran' Brenda said.

'He is a sleep already, please I need you'

Brenda turned around and kissed him on his mouth.

'Tomorrow I just one to be with Kieran for a while. My parents have spend almost al day with him and I feel like I cut him short'

'You didn't Bren stop worrying about him he is fine'

'I know that but it is just something I need to do'

She cut herself loose from Alex grip and walked over to Kieran's crib. She took the baby in her arms and gently placed a kiss on his for head. The baby stayed fast a sleep. She smiled and put him back in to his crib. And made her way to bed. Alex followed her example. And soon entire casa Walsh was fast a sleep.


	10. Revelations

**Revelations M rated**

Dylan McKay was sitting in his study in his recently purchased English styled estate. Business had been good for Dylan McKay, Jim Walsh had his money invested in very lucrative companies, and Dylan fortune had grown rapidly. When he lived in England with Brenda he didn't spend that much money plus he was working at London University. He and Brenda had always dreamed of a very big house in the English county side. They would both fantasies about it when they went for picnics in the country. He had actually thought of

Buying her an English country house but they both worked in London so it wasn't very practical. When he had moved back to LA and saw this house for sale he immediately had purchased it. It was exactly the kind of house Brenda would love and where they used to dream of. And now that he had so much money that he never could spend in his entire lifetime he decided to buy the house. In de back of his mind he knew that he only did it for Brenda it seemed lately that everything he did was for Brenda he always thought about what Brenda would like. She was becoming the only person he was living for and her not being with him was slowly suffocating him.

The house was very large it had 7 bedrooms 2 studies 1 library 4 bad rooms 1 diner 1 living room 1 salon 1 indoor pool 1 out door pool and a majestic entrance hall with to stairs and an antic chandelier. Of course it was too big for just one person but he still hoped that Brenda would come back to him and that they would start a family. Brenda would absolutely love the library he personally thought that was the most beautiful part of the entire house. He remembered that they both loved to read and debate their favourite authors and stories. Brenda was completely mad about James Joyce _'Ulysses_'but he personally felt more for Jonathan Swift's satiric 'A_ tale of a Tub'. _Sometimes they would debate about litterateur all night and then just fall asleep in each others arms early in the morning. God how his missed those moments.

But for now he had hired a butler a maid and a cook to do the housekeeping and the cooking. He smiled when he and Brenda had lived together they both got their housekeeping tours, he had to do the laundry and Brenda always vacuumed they both cooked and did the dishes they used to argue about these things especially when he left his stuff clutter around the house Brenda really hated that. So he always did his best to keep their house clean. But now when he was alone he wasn't really interested in keeping the place clean or to cook for that matter and since he had so much money he just hired people to do this for him so the house wouldn't turn in to a garbage bin.

His staff knew not to interrupt him when he was in his study sometimes he would spend entire days looking to photo albums of him and Brenda. When Dylan was just about to close one of the albums he heard o knock on the door of his study and his butler came in.

Dylan looked at him a little irritated but he knew that his butler would only interrupt him if it was for something important.

'Fairfax what can I do for you'? Dylan asked.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you sire, but I have a ms Taylor and a miss McKay waiting downstairs in the living room for you the both wish to speak with you' Fairfax said with a very uptight voice Dylan couldn't help but laugh when he heard Fairfax speak. But he also was very surprised, what where his mom and Kelly Taylor doing together in his house.

Kelly Taylor and Iris McKay where waiting in the living room. Kelly couldn't believe how much money Dylan actually had but then again Dylan wasn't the kind of person that would wave his money around. The house that he had bought was exquisite almost was all the furniture was antic and the ceilings and walls where beautifully decorated it looked like she had stepped in to an old English country house right in the middle of Beverly-Hills. She looked at the fire place and saw a giant painted portrait of Brenda hanging above it Brenda was wearing a beautiful 18e century styled dressed with a pearl necklace around her neck she was sitting a bar-rock styled chair and had a light smile across her face she looked really happy and beautiful. As Kelly looked again around the living room she saw a couple of pictures on a dressoir as she looked closer she saw that there where pictures of Brenda and Dylan from the time when they where living in London. She began to notice that everything in the room reminded her of Brenda. She signed; she had called Iris early this morning after she had overheard a conversation between Alex and Brenda. Alex had insisted to Brenda that she wouldn't tell Dylan about Kieran he had even offered to adopt Kieran officially as his son. But Brenda had refused it Alex then pressured Brenda to keep Dylan in the dark just until after her brothers wedding. So he could get used to the idea that his role as a surrogate dad would come to an end. And it would also give them enough time to come with a good excuse why they kept Dylan in the dark for so long. Brenda eventually caved al do she made it clear to Alex that she wasn't going to lie to Dylan about anything keeping him in dark was bad enough al ready. Kelly could not believe what she was hearing. This wasn't good at all what the hell was Brenda thinking? Kelly knew exactly what was going to happen Dylan would see Kieran on her wedding he would start to ask Brenda questions and Brenda would finally tell Dylan everything thus creating a huge fight on her wedding day and then all the attention would be shifting from her to Brenda (again). Brandon would immediately drop everything he was doing to help out his sister. Dylan would be furious and hart-broken and thus a mess. And Jim and Cindy would trey everything to comfort there little girl. And then there was Alex; Kelly didn't know exactly how he was going to react but she could predict that it wouldn't be much fun.

O now Kelly wasn't going to let this happen it was _her_ wedding day and she would be the centre of attention and she wasn't about to let any one ruin her wedding day. So Kelly decided to put her plan in to action, that same morning she had called Iris McKay at the Belage Hotel. She had told Iris everything about Brenda, Alex and Kieran. Iris was quite shocked when she had heard the story she didn't really know what to think of it she loved Brenda and she couldn't believe that Brenda would keep this information deliberately from Dylan. Iris knew the details of the Break-up between her son and Brenda and she figured that Brenda must be very scared of Dylan's reaction. But an the other hand she really thought that Dylan needed to know about this as soon as possible she knew that Dylan wanted to have a family of his own really badly and now finally he had a son of his own and he didn't even know it. But that was not the only reason for Iris; she was very glad the she had become a grandmother and she really wanted to see her grandson really soon. And this could only happen when Brenda and Dylan had worked out some of there differences. So Kelly and Iris both decided to tell Dylan about his son this afternoon.

It didn't really feel right cause they did it behind Brenda's back but it was all for the best of so they hoped. Kelly looked again at the painting of Brenda on the wall, when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

'I had that portrait made after Brenda had won a award for her performance as Fanny Price in Jane Austin's _Mansfield Park_ I thought that she really looked good in that dress but she didn't agree with me she hated that thing she said it was itchy'. Dylan said with a light smile on his face and his looked a little dreamy as he stared at the portrait. Suddenly Dylan's mood changed from dreamy to cranky.

'Mother, Kelly I never thought to see the both of you together let alone in my house. What do I owe this pleasant yet so strange visit?' Dylan asked with a voice dripped with sarcasm.

'Well Dylan is that any way to greet your mother.' Iris replied back with the same sarcasm in her voice.

'Well you could have called me and then I had picked you up from LAX and you could have stayed here I have plenty of room' Dylan said a little bitter.

'I can see that honey the house is absolutely gorgeous you have done well for your self I see. But the reason that I didn't call you was that I had some business with Ms Taylor to discuss '. Iris said with now a very mild tone of voice.

Dylan surprise grew even further what business could his mother possibly have with Kelly Taylor? She couldn't stand her.

'Well Dylan we just came by to see how you where doing and I thought that I would bring you wedding invitation personally. You never know of it would get lost in the mail'.

Dylan smiled this was the lamest excuse he had ever heard that this was the so called _business _his mother had with Kelly it was down right ridicules.

'I'm sorry Kelly but I wasn't born yesterday, how much I regret saying it, Kelly my mother cant stand you and vice versa so it must be much more imported than a wedding invitation and a regular check-up for you guys to be here together so please enlighten me'.

Iris and Kelly both signed this was it they where going to tell Dylan about Brenda and his son.

'Dylan honey your right we are here because we need to tell you something very imported. It is in a way it isn't really our business but we feel very strongly that you need to know about this as soon as possible'. Iris said with a clear voice.

'Maybe you need to sit down Dylan' Kelly said a little concerned.

'No I'm fine standing her right now' Dylan replied with a cool voice.

Kelly didn't really know how to put it so she decided to dance around the subject a little longer.

'Dylan you knew that Brenda would be back for the wedding don't you?'

'Of course I do. Jeez Kel her beloved brother is getting married knowing Brenda she wouldn't miss it for the world'. Dylan replied a little irritated.

'Well yesterday she came back with her new boyfriend an idiot named Alex'. For Kelly could continue. Dylan cursed he looked really pissed of.

'Damm it that fucking pig probably moved right it when I left. That asshole was eying Brenda from the moment he ever saw her I should have beaten the hell out of him when I had the chance.' Dylan almost screamed.

'Yeah I know Dylan but this is not all we have to tell you' Iris spoke with a tender voice.

'Brenda has a 4 month old baby boy named Kieran James McKay' Kelly said mildly

Dylan froze he just couldn't believe it he had a son she had kept their child after all and she didn't even bother to tell him. What the hell was wrong with her o she had hurt him before but he never ever would have thought that Brenda would pull a stunt like this on him. This was just too much. He never ever had loved a woman so much as he loved Brenda he knew he had really scared her back in London but that couldn't explain why was she doing this to him? She knew he wanted a family he had wanted that baby from the start she was the one that wanted an abortion so her damm acting career wouldn't suffer! He felt the anger rise in him he knew he was becoming furious. He wanted to speak to Brenda now!

'Where are they now?' Dylan asked with a voice full of anger.

'At casa Walsh but I don't think it is a very good idea for you to go there now' Kelly said a little scared.

'Don't you tell me what to do! I need to speak to Brenda right now!' Dylan was now screaming.

'Dylan honey, I think Kelly is right if you go over there now and make a scene with Brandon and Jim around it will only cause you more trouble. The best thing you can do is trey to get Brenda alone with you when you are less upset and then talk thing out with her.' Iris said with a calming voice.

Dylan signed he knew his mother was right I he would go to Brenda now he would probably do even more damage to their relationship and he didn't want that to happen. It was indeed best that he talked to Brenda alone with no interruptions our other people medalling in. suddenly it hit him he would give mister Andrews a call.

'I think you right mom it is best if I talk to Bren alone. If you two will excuse me I have a phone call to make I trust that Fairfax will let you out. Dylan said a little brisk

Dylan turned around and walked to the hall way he then turned around and said.

'Just to more little things; Mom I you wanted you can stay her I could use some company right now.' Dylan tone of voice sounded said.

'Of course honey I would love to.' And she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

'Kelly thank you for telling I will make sure that Brenda doesn't find out about it I don't want to put any constraints on relationship with her of Brandon for that matter. Do you know of Brenda was ever going to tell me this?'

Kelly signed she felt a little trapped she knew that Brenda was planning on telling Dylan everything in just a few weeks and she knew that she had only told him about his son so her wedding wouldn't be ruined.

'I guess she would have told you eventually you now Brenda.' Kelly said a little skittish.

Dylan smiled a little he knew Brenda that was true and in his heart he knew that Brenda wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt him.

'You have seen my son how does he look?' Dylan asked curious

'Just like his parents he is a beautiful boy but I guess you will see him pretty soon' Kelly said mildly.

'I guess I will' Dylan replied back only his voice sounded now a bit darker.


	11. In a turmoil of emotions

**In a turmoil of emotions.**

**_Authors note: first of all thanks again for all the lovely reviews especially Melissa07, anajet and HRae83. I really appreciate it and I hope you guys will continue. The only request I have is that you guys can give some advice in improving this story If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. _**

Brenda was really excited she just had a call from Max Andrews one of the producers of '_LA justice' _apparently the co executive producer of the series wanted to meet her. Max had told her that he was a very big fan of her ever since he had seen her performance in the '_Cat on the hot thin roof_' and had been following her career ever since. That's why he really wanted her to play in there new series. Brenda really couldn't think of who it was. Roy Randolph had let her meet all the important people how could help her career but she couldn't remember that there was a Hollywood producer in that circle. She sighed it didn't matter that much anyway she now had a very big opportunity to become a very famous actress. She remembered the look on everybody's face two days ago at the welcome home diner party when she told them she had gotten the lead part in a newly to produce series and that she would stay in Beverly-Hills. Donna almost jumped to the roof of happiness. And the others where really happy and excited too even Kelly was very glad that she was once again staying in Beverly-Hills. The only one who wasn't really happy was Alex, he never wanted to move to the US he just wanted them to live in London where he didn't had to share Brenda's attention with a lot of other people. Brenda slowly had an enough of Alex possessive behaviour.

This morning they had a fight again. Alex was furious because she had promised him to go and sights see LA but after the call from Max Andrews Brenda had to go meet the producer first. She had promised him that they would go and see LA after that but apparently that wasn't good enough he told her that he wanted spend the entire day away with her. She had told him that this was very imported for her and that she couldn't spend the entire day away with him anyway because she also had Kieran think about.

She had then left to room with her son in her arms and went down stairs to feed and play with him. She was so in to her son that she didn't even saw Brandon standing in the door looking at her.

Brandon couldn't believe how much his sister had grown up. Brenda had always a mind of her own and she always had followed her hart and dreams but now that she had become a mother herself it seemed like this had only gotten stronger. Brandon couldn't help but feeling tremendously proud with his 'little' sister.

Brenda looked up from Kieran and saw Brandon standing in the door way. And smiled at him.

'Hi stranger how long have you been standing there?' she asked cheerful

'Long enough to see that you are bugging my little nephew' Brandon replied playful.

As Brandon said that Kieran let out a big squeal of happiness and tried to put both of his hands in his little mouth.

Brandon and Brenda looked at him and they both started laughing.

'Well at least there one person in this house that finds his uncle Brandon funny'. Brenda said laughing.

'That's because he is the only other person with good taste in this house' Brandon said back with the same playfulness in his voice.

'In that case you don't mind babysitting him for a few hours, mom and dad are spending a romantic day together. And since you have the day of you could do your better half a favour.'

Brandon laughed. Brenda had always a very unique way of saying things. That was one the things he had missed the most when she lived in London.

'Well of course I want to baby-sit my favourite nephew. But then my sweet sister my I ask where are you going of to too day?' Brandon said with a very fake English accent that made Brenda laugh again and of the sound of mother's laughter Kieran this time let even out a louder squeal.

'Max Andrews the producer, just called and told me that the co executive producer of the series really wants to meet with me. Apparently he is a big fan of me ever since I stared in _'the cat on the hot thin roof'_ so I have an appointment with him in two hours'. Brenda said proudly

'Way to go Sister Brenda. But I thought you where spending the day with Alex show him around LA'. Brandon replied back

'I know he was really pissed when I told him that I had to meet the producer. I know he feels left out and that I don't pay enough attention to him, but this is just to imported for me to blow.' Brenda said a little sadly.

'I know Bren, you have worked really hard for your acting career so I understand you don't have to explain yourself to me. I tell you what; you go and have your meeting and I entertain Kieran and Alex while you're gone.'

'Thanks Brandon you would really do that for me?'

'Bren you know that I would do anything for you'. Brandon replied seriously.

Brenda smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

'You know I would do the same for you. But what about Kelly does she mind?'

'I know you would Bren. And as for Kelly, she has to work today so I'm not spending the day with her anyway.' Brandon said back reassuringly.

'Oh ok I just don't want you to get in any trouble with Kelly cause of me. I mean my relationship with Kelly has definitely seen better days. And I don't want to get in any kind of an argument with her, since I'm trying to work on our relationship.' Brenda said.

'You know Bren I'm really proud of you. After everything that happened between the two you, you still make an effort to improve your relationship with Kelly. I'm really thankful for that I think you're the best sister a guy could ask for.' Brandon replied back seriously.

'I told you before there almost noting that I wouldn't do for you, al I want for you is to be happy'. After her last comment she kissed Brandon again on the cheek and picked up Kieran from his blanket how was obviously tired from his play time she kissed him lightly on his forehead and Kieran give her a little smile in return and buried his little head in her shoulders.

'I'm Just going to bring Kieran to Bed. His milk and his baby food are in the fridge he needs to be fed again in 2 hours. You can give him the mashed fruit mix he really love's that. And when he cries you have to hold him real close to you other ways he won't settle down our you can to the rock and walk with him he really likes that that too'.

Just as Brenda was about to go on about all the things Kieran needed Brandon paused her.

'Bren he going to be fine. You're only a way for about one hour and if there's anything wrong I just call you. Now hand him over to me I'll take him to bed, now go before you miss your appointment'. Brandon said firm.

'Are you sure?' Brenda asked a little concerned.

'Yes I am, now go!' Brandon replied back.

'Thank you Brandon I love you' Brenda replied back.

'I now you do and I love you to'. Brandon replied back as he walked upstairs to bring Kieran to bed.

Just as Brenda was about to leave Alex came out of the kitchen.

'Are you leaving without saying goodbye to me?' He asked.

'No of course not' Brenda replied back.

She walked over to Alex and gives him a long lingering kiss on his mouth.

'So I take it your not mad at me anymore'. Alex asked her as he looked in to her eyes.

'I never really was and you know that. You know how imported this is for me so please be supportive of me'. Brenda pleaded.

'You know I'm. I only wanted for us to spend just a little more time together.

'I know and I promise to make it up to you when I get back'. Brenda replied back.

Alex leaned over and kissed her again on her mouth.

'I love you so much'. Alex said.

Brenda smiled a little.

'I love you to, but now I really have to go our I'll be late for that appointment.' Brenda replied back.

///-------///

Dylan McKay was standing in his bedroom; he had absolutely now idea what to wear today. He wanted to look good today and he wasn't really sure what to wear, he could go for his new Armani suit which he had bought for Brandon and Kelly's wedding. Brenda always liked it when he was wearing suits. But she also loved it when he had just casual clothes on. He was torn. Before he had ever met Brenda he just had worn clothes that he liked. But ever since he had met Brenda things had changed, when ever he was going out to buy clothes our shoes he always bought them with Brenda in the back of his mind.

He looked again is his closet and sighed. On the bottom shelf lay most of his casual trousers. He finally had decided that he would wear a casual pair of brown cotton trousers and a neat finely blocked blouse and light brown shoes. As he put his clothes and shoes on he looked at the clock that was hanging on his bedroom wall it was 11:15 am already he really needed to hurry up Brenda would be hear at 12:00 am sharp. He rushed him self in to his bathroom and began to comb his hair luckily he had been to the barber yesterday so it was neatly cut. He combed his hair for the most part too his left side leaving a small division on the right so that it still looked quite casual.

He then rushed down stairs to get some quick breakfast. As he walked in to the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She was talking to Maria his cook and it seemed like two women where really enjoying there conversation they didn't even hear him come in to the kitchen.

'Good morning ladies' he said and kissed his mother on her cheek.

'Good morning mister McKay what do you want for breakfast' Maria asked.

'Just some toast and coffee please' he replied back.

'Hi honey you look good' Iris said while looking at her son.

'Thank you mom, did you sleep well tonight?' He asked politely.

'Yeah wonderful sweetheart. So how are you feeling knowing that you will see Brenda today'. Iris asked a little concerned.

'Fine'. He lied, he actually felt incredible nervous at the prospect of seeing Brenda today he had so much to say to her and he was afraid that once he saw her he couldn't control al of his emotions anymore. Brenda was the only women that could push al of his buttons and let him feel a whole rainbow of emotions at the same time.

'I think it's about time that she and I cleared things up. We have a lot to say to each other; I mean we both lied to each other about numerous things. And I don't think she would be too happy when she finds out that I'm partly responsible for getting her the part in _'LA Justice'_.

'Well honey she hasn't exactly been honest with you either so I don't think she will hold it against you for long'. Iris replied back.

'I know I just hope whe can have this conversation without fighting. I really would like to see my kid as soon as possible and I don't think that will happen when Bren leaves here angry'.

Dylan finished his toast and coffee and looked at his watch Brenda would be here in 15 minutes. He decided to go to his study and wait the remainder of time for her there. He would ask Fairfax of he could send Brenda upstairs to his study so he could have the entire conversation with her there so nobody would interrupt them. He told his mother where he was going and kissed her goodbye.

//----//

Brenda Walsh drove her car up the drive way of the enormous estate. She felt really excited of meeting the producer how had given her career a real boost.

Who ever he was he had certainly very good taste his house was absolutely beautiful. It reminded her of the large English country estates that she loved so much. She and Dylan used to talk about living in such a big house one day and raising there children in it. Dylan used to joke that they needed at least 7 children to fill up the rooms. She smiled softly of the memory. She sighed unfortunately things had gone completely different then she'd ever had imagined she felt a little overwhelmed by her emotions. Come on Brenda control yourself you are about to have one of the most imported meetings in you acting career and you can't blow it by acting irrationally emotional. She told her self.

She got out of her car and pushed the doorbell and waited for an answer.

An older distinguished man with pepper and salt hair opened the front door. His eyes where brightly green and his lips curled in to a light smile when he saw her.

'Ms Walsh please come in, we have been expecting you.' He said with a friendly tone of voice.

Brenda looked at him with surprise on her face. This was something she obviously wasn't expecting. He smiled lightly at her.

'I'm sorry I've forgotten my manners let me introduce myself Nigel Fairfax is the name I'm the butler of this household'. He said with a light and creamy voice.

Brenda felt a bit silly for her behaviour. Of course some one who would live in such an house would have had a butler this was after all Beverly-Hills. God she really had lived in London to long.

'Oh ok I'm Brenda Walsh but I guess you already knew that'. She replied back shyly.

He just smiled at her again.

'Well, please follow me my boss will meet you in his study.'

Brenda walked right behind him the house was beautiful decorated it was exactly the way she liked it. It breathed out history, peace and tranquillity. It was the kind of house that was big but also very warm just like your favourite winter coat.

As they reached the study Fairfax knocked on the door.

'Enter' a slightly familiar voice said.

Fairfax opened the door and let her in and closed the door behind her.

Brenda saw a familiar man standing in front of the window with is back turned towards here. He slowly turned around and looked straight in to her eyes. God!! She looked beautiful her hair had a slight wave and it looked darker than normal making her eyes appear radiant blue on her lips she wore a pinkish collar lipstick that combined greatly with her sleeveless crème collard dress with big pinkish flowers on it, the dress was cut at knee length. For a moment Dylan couldn't breathe he felt an enormous need for her emotionally, physically and spiritually. He just wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her in his arms and bury his head in her neck smelling her sweet scent and let the whole world just melt a way and forget about al of there troubles. But in an instant he felt his anger rise again and he knew that they couldn't take an easy way out of there problems, not this time.

Brenda froze in shock she just couldn't believe it what was he doing her?! She felt confused and betrayed all at the same time was someone playing tricks with her? He looked gorgeous in an instant Brenda could remember all the reasons why she ever had fallen in love with him. It was like the whole world had disappeared leaving only her and Dylan behind. She felt her hart race in her chest she had never loved a man like she had loved Dylan McKay. The way he looked at her made her whole body tingle he could sent her to heaven again and again and again just by touching her. Brenda tried desperately to get control over her emotions again she slowly breathed in and out.

Dylan was the first one who recovered, but then again he had, had a day to prepare for this meeting.

'Hi Bren how are you?' Dylan asked with a voice tight with emotions.

Brenda who was still in shock good do noting then stammer;

'Y you'??!

Dylan let out a laugh but it wasn't joyful it was a bit sad.

'God! Bren have you forgotten my name already? It has just been a year since you last saw me but I'm guessing that Alex is doing a pretty good job of keeping me out of your head and hart! And all I could do this damm year was think about you 24/7 praying that you would come back to me!' Dylan was quite shocked by his own outburst this wasn't like he had planed this meeting he just wanted to talk to Brenda in a normal way but his anger had gotten the better of him.

He looked at Brenda and saw fear and tears in her eyes just like faithful evening in London when she had ended there relationship. He instantly felt guilty he didn't want her to be afraid of him she was the only person he had ever truly loved.

'I'm sorry he didn't mean to upset you' Dylan spoke now with a mild voice.

Brenda was now crying.

'You where never out of my mind or my hart Dylan'. Brenda said quietly.

Dylan suddenly felt the urge to comfort her he approached her and tried to hold her in his arms but she sharply pooled away. Dylan felt a sting in his heart and again felt his anger rise.

Brenda began to realise that Dylan had set this al up to get her back to LA, she felt betrayed and angry but most of al she felt like she was a complete and total fool.

'You really do everything to get things your way do you Dylan! This whole stupid television series doesn't even exist but was just a trick to get me to come back to LA isn't Dylan!!' Brenda screamed in tears.

Dylan looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

' No Brenda in spite of what you think this series is for real! I have invested some money in a production company on the condition that I could help pick out the lead actress Max Andrews agreed with my turns and flow to London to check you out himself. And he agreed with me that you were perfect for the part. But you right about one thing I did invest in that company to get you back here because your damm acting career was the only thing you cared about!' Dylan screamed the last part out.

Brenda was quite stunned by his confession but found his allegations deeply unfair.

'You know that, that isn't true I _loved_ you and I never wanted to cut you short. But you knew that I always wanted to be an actress! and yes its true that I sometimes spend a lot of time in the theatre and that our relationship suffered because of that, but if I wanted to have any chance of becoming a successful actress I needed to do this and you _knew _that! But in stat of supporting me you tried to persuade me to do less interesting plays that wouldn't help my career as a serious actress!'

The only thing Dylan had heart was that she **had loved** him. What did it mean? Didn't she love him anymore? Had that damm Alex captured her hart? Dylan felt psychically Ill by that thought it was like he couldn't breathe anymore he felt he was slowly dieing. He had to know if she still loved him like he loved her.

'So I take it you don't love me anymore?' Dylan spoke with the voice of a scared little boy.

Brenda was a little taken a back by his comment she had expected him to counter her accusations. Of course she still loved him she never ever had stop loving him.

'Yes Dylan I still love you I never have stopped loving you.' Brenda replied back quietly.

Dylan felt tremendously relieved. But than he remembered the conversation he had with Kelly and his mother yesterday. And felt his hart twitch and again he felt his anger rise.

'If you do love why you did never went after me after I got kicked out of England? And if you love me so much why did you start a relationship with Alex? Wasn't I good enough for you? Dylan asked hurt.

Brenda was a little surprised that Dylan knew about her relationship with Alex.

'You know Dylan it wasn't easy for me either! I was just so mad at you! You only thought about what you wanted and what you needed in live and my dreams seemed to be less imported to you! And as for my relationship with Alex that just happened I didn't plan to fall in love with him! He just helped me out with a lot of stuff and he did respect my dreams!

'I did respect your dream of becoming a successful actress you know that! But there where times that it seemed like the only thing you cared about was your damm acting career and our relationship came in second place and it seemed like I was the only person interested in maintaining it. And as for Alex I had warned you about him he wanted you from the first moment he had seen you but you where to busy to even notice! What did he do clime in to bed with you right after I left! And play daddy to MY SON! Dylan spoke in a voice full of anger he couldn't control himself any more al his frustrations about his relationship with Brenda just surfaced. He didn't mean to tell Brenda that he knew about Kieran at least not yet. He had wanted to give her the opportunity to tell him first.

He looked at Brenda and saw shock and tears in her eyes.

Brenda couldn't believe what Dylan just had said. How did he know about Kieran? Had someone told him behind her back? She initially was planning on telling him in two weeks like she had agreed up on with Alex. But she had changed her mind once she was confronted with Dylan. But know she didn't have to anymore Dylan already knew about his son and it wasn't because of her. Had one of her 'friends' told Dylan? Brenda felt once again betrayed.

'How, how do you know about Kieran' Brenda stammered.

Dylan felt a little trapped he had promised Kelly that he wouldn't tell Brenda of her little visit. The relationship between Kelly and Brenda was complicated enough and if he told the truth to Brenda things might turn explosive between them and then not mention Brandon reaction on the entire situation he would probably take Brenda's side like he always did. Dylan knew that he couldn't do that to Kelly she really loved Brandon and he wanted Kelly to be happy that's why also didn't tell Kelly about the kiss Brandon had with Emily. He had figured that he didn't want to be responsible for a break-up between Brandon and Kelly. So he decided to lie to Brenda something he wasn't really pleased with al do he had lied to her before.

'After I left England I hired a private investigator to check up on you just to see how you where doing. And he found out that you had kept the baby and that you had a relationship with Alex. Why else do you think I went thru so much trouble to bring you back here?

Dylan thought it was a very believable lie.

Brenda was in a complete shock she had absolutely now idea what to say our do.

On the one hand she was glad that her friends didn't tell Dylan but on the other hand she realised how volatile he relationship with Dylan was and that really scared her. But some where deep in her hart she couldn't blame Dylan for his actions they never had a change to work things out back in London.

'I feel so guilty, I swear I wanted to tell you about Kieran but I was a afraid of your reaction and I was just so mad at you that I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I just kept pushing it out in front of me, and then when my relationship with Alex turned romantic and things became so complicated that I didn't really knew what to do anymore! I'm so sorry Dylan please believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to hurt you.' Brenda cried.

Dylan saw her breaking down and he immediately felt guilty too it wasn't like he had been honest to her either. He was just as guilty in escalating the situation like she was. Only he had, had it done more secretly. He was the one who had tempered with her birth control pills and he just had lied to her again. But he couldn't bring himself to tell Brenda the truth he was afraid that if he told her now he would lose her for good. At the moment they where both emotionally wrecked and he doubted if either of them could get there temper in check after such a confession. Maybe he would tell her when there relationship had stabilised at leased then they would be able to deal with it.

'I know you didn't Bren. And I'm sorry too for all the pain I put you thru'. Dylan replied.

He walked over to Brenda and pulled her in to a tight embrace. This time she didn't pull away but let him hold her. He was glad that he was able to give her some comfort. He buried his had in her neck she smelled so sweet. Dylan couldn't resist the urge to kiss here it just felt like a natural thing to do. He slowly moved his lips in to her neck and let his hands move around her back. Brenda responded to his kisses she moved her head so that her lips met his before they fully realised it they where in passionately kissing. And the whole world disappeared. Brenda felt Dylan's hands move under her dress he slowly caressed her thighs. She had the enormous urge to give in to the passion but realised it was wrong. There problems where far from being over. Brenda pulled away from Dylan. And looked it to his eyes, they showed a mix of hurt and a burning desire that made her hart skip a few beats.

'I'm sorry Dylan we can't do this not right now it wouldn't be good or fair'. Brenda spoke sad but very determined.

'Why not? Is it because of Alex? Dylan asked hurt.

'Yes and because it wouldn't be right , right now we just have to much unresolved issues and by making love with each other right now would make things only more complicated'. Brenda replied.

'So where do we start again?' Dylan asked.

'I don't know Dylan I don't know. I think we need time to work that out'. Brenda replied back.

'What do you mean with time?' Dylan asked

'I mean that I need to work things with Alex out first and find out where my relationship with him is going. N spite of what you might think I do love him and I don't want to hurt him.' Brenda said.

'Well Bren you are bound to hurt him in the end cause you where never his to begin with. You know that you and I are mend to be together and the sooner you realise that the better. Believe me in the end you will hurt him even more if you're not telling him as soon as possible that your relationship with him won't stand a chance'.

'You see Dylan that is exactly the problem with us; I don't know anymore if where mend to be and I need time to figure that out.' Brenda said.

'Bren!?' Dylan walked toward her and cupped her face with his hand.

'If you are complete honest with your self you know that I'm speaking the truth. But I will give you time to realise that. Under the condition that I can see Kieran as soon as possible I' am still his father and I would like to build on a relationship with him, I think you owe that much'. Dylan said with lots of pain in his voice.

'Of course you can see Kieran I will never do anything to keep him away from you I hope you know that'. Brenda replied back.

'Yes Bren I know'. Dylan answered back.

Brenda looked down and spoke with a soft voice.

'I think its best that I leave now so we can let this rest for awhile'.

Before Dylan could say something back Brenda left the room and walked downstairs straight to her car. Leaving a emotionally wrecked Dylan alone is his study.


	12. Truth lies and consequents

**Truth lies and consequents **

When Brenda got home from her meeting with Dylan she found her brother completely stressed out in the kitchen with her son in his baby seat who by the looks of it had the time of his live cause he was squealing loudly and he wildly waved around with his little fists, when he saw his mother a huge smile came across up on his little face. Brandon on the other hand looked like a complete mess his clothes where full of baby food and he even had some of it in his hair and by the look on his face he could be bursting in to tears any minute now. Brenda couldn't help but laugh at the site of her brother.

Brandon looked up and saw Brenda standing in the kitchen he immediately saw thru her laughter that she had been crying. He could always see that. If Brenda cried her cheeks flushed. But in the current situation she probably would ask him first for an explanation.

'Hi sis how are you? As you can see Kieran and I are having a wonderful time'. Brandon tried desperately to sound casual but by the look on Brenda face he knew it wasn't very successful.

Brenda looked again at the scene and started laughing again.

'I can see that, But could you please explain to me why you have baby food al over your self and my son has noting on his plate? Brenda said with a mocking voice.

Brandon scratched himself behind his ear.

'You know Bren there's a perfectly good explanation for that; you see shortly after you left this little fellow over here decided that he didn't want to sleep anymore and since he is a son of his mother thus extremely stubborn, neither Alex our I couldn't get him back to sleep. So we decided to give him something to eat just to calm him down. But then Alex dropped the last pot of mashed fruit mix and we ended up giving him the Broccoli, Potatoes and Cabot flavoured one but as you can see he doesn't really like it. So Alex went to the store to get an other pot of mashed fruit mix. But in the mean time Kieran is entertaining himself by throwing the stuff al over the kitchen.' Brandon rapidly explained half serious half laughing.

'I'm sorry Brandon I totally forgot to tell you that he really hated the Broccoli, potatoes, and Cabot flavoured one. I feel a little guilty for not telling you. But then again I would have missed this entire scene and I would have noting to laugh about today'. Brenda said semi serious.

She walked over to Kieran's chair and picked him up the baby jumped a little in her arms and put his fingers in his mouth and made little murmuring noises. Brenda held him real close to her and caressed his little back. Kieran slowly rested his head against her shoulder.

Brandon heard by the tone of Brenda's voice that something was wrong despite the fact that she had been laughing it was a little tensed. He had already known that she had been crying but then it wasn't a really good timing to ask her what was wrong.

'So I take it that your meeting with the producer wasn't really a success?' Brandon asked concerned.

Brenda sat down on a chair at the kitchen table still holding Kieran close to her. Brandon followed her example and sat down next to her. She looked him in the eyes and gives him a sly smile.

'What do you mean by that?' Brenda said she decided too play dumb with Brandon cause she wasn't ready too discuss her meeting with Dylan yet it al needed too sink in.

'Bren don't play dumb with me I know something is wrong with you; you have been crying cause your cheeks are flushed and I can hear it in your voice.'

Damm! Sometimes she hated it that Brandon could read her like a book. She sighed heavily.

'The meeting wasn't exactly what I expected it to be'. Brenda began her story.

Brandon listens closely to Brenda and he can't quite believe what he is hearing. So Dylan knew al along about Kieran? Why then did he come too asked for his help in the matter? Maybe Dylan hired the investigator after he had come by, that Brandon didn't really know. He realised again how far Dylan was willing to go get Brenda back and Brandon wasn't really sure if that was such a healthy thing, it lately seemed like that Brenda had become an obsession for Dylan, but then again he couldn't really blame Dylan for wanting a family he had never had, and Brandon knew that Dylan loved Brenda more then anything else on this entire planet and he also knew that Brenda loved him back the same way. But now it seemed that it wasn't enough to help there relationship survive. Right now how ever he had to deal with an emotionally wrecked Brenda who was completely clueless about what to do with the entire situation. And to be quite honest so was he never the less he decided too help her as best he could.

'So Bren what are you going to do? Are you letting Dylan see Kieran? And what about Alex are you planning on telling him al this? Brandon purred a ray of questions at his Sister.

'Yes Brandon I'm letting Dylan see Kieran after all he is his father and he has the right too be a father to him. And I'm telling Alex the truth I'm tired of lying that what's has gotten me in to this mess in the first place'. Brenda spoke with a determent voice.

'So what do you want me too do? Can I help you with anything?' Brandon asked with the same determination in his voice.

'Just be there for me Brandon like you always are when I need someone to talk too. You are always a very good listener and even a better brother.' Brenda said seriously.

'Thank you Bren; And I WILL be there for you al you have to do is asked when you need something'. Brandon replied back even more determent.

Brandon got up and kissed her on the cheek.

'Do you know when Dylan is coming to see this little guy?' Brandon asked her.

'No we haven't made an appointment yet'. Brenda said with a voice that sounded to come from far away.

'Hey listen Bren; Kelly called and I promised her to take her out for lunch today you and Alex are welcome to join us if you wish.'

'No thank you Brandon I think, it is best if I stay alone with Alex today I promised him I would. Say hi to Kelly for me will you'

'Ok I will see you tonight Bren love you'. Brandon said to her.

'Love you to Brandon have fun'. Brenda replied back.

'Oh and Brandon you might want too change you're shirt first cause you are still covered with baby food'. Brenda said with a subtle voice.

'Thanks Bren I forgot about that. What would I do without you?' Brandon said smiling

'You would look like an idiot just so you know it'. Brenda replied back laughing

As Brandon was about to leave the house he almost bumped in to Alex who by the looks of it had done some serious shopping.

'He Brandon where are you going?' Alex asked casual

'I'm having lunch with my lady'. Brandon replied back at him.

'Oh ok have fun'. This time Alex sounded quite relieved.

Alex rejoiced himself in the fact that he would spend the rest of the day alone with Brenda finally. He a grin slid across his face. As he walked in to the kitchen he saw that it was empty. Where was Brenda? She must have been home because Brandon left and he couldn't have left Kieran alone. He decided to check upstairs and saw Brenda standing by Kieran's crib she had probably just had put him to bed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her in the neck. Brenda jumped at his touch.

'Wow, Alex you scared me'. Brenda said as she turned around in his arms.

'Why? Do you have a bad conscience?' He tried too say it playful but he couldn't keep a hint of accusation out of his voice. He hoped however that Brenda didn't had noticed it.

'No, why should I have a bad conscience'. Brenda replied back a little irritated.

Damm! She had noticed it. The last Alex wanted was to get into a fight with Brenda. He couldn't explain it but ever since they had gotten back to LA it seemed like he was slowly loosing Brenda. Maybe it was just him being insecure about his relationship with Brenda but one thing he did know was that he couldn't deal with loosing her and he wasn't about to let that happen.

'I'm sorry I was just kidding. How did your meeting go? Alex felt that it was saver to change the subject it was the best way to avoid a fight with her.

Brenda sighed. She dreaded the answer she had to give him because it would ineffability lead to a fight. And she had no intention of fighting with Alex with her son present in the same room.

'I'll tell you in the kitchen because I'm dying for a cup of coffee. Would you like some too?' she asked him with a light smile on her face.

'Sure'. He replied back sensing that something was the matter and he knew it was probably something what he was not going to like.

As they walked into the kitchen Brenda began too make coffee. Alex said down at the kitchen table and was watching her carefully.

Brenda tried to stall the moment of telling Alex as long as she could be she knew that she sooner or latter had to tell him anyway. When she was finished she sat down at the kitchen table with him and put a cup of coffee in front of him. She then looked him the eye and gives him a smile. However that couldn't clear the tension in the room. It felt so strange.

Brenda slowly began to tell her story and she could see the changes up on Alex face. He looked really pissed. And he was nervously ticking with his fingers on the table what really irritated her. When she finished her story it seemed like the temperature in the kitchen had dropped below zero, and Alex looked at her this time furious. Brenda braced herself for his reaction.

Alex was completely shocked by what Brenda had told him. That damm McKay guy!! How far was he willing to go!! Alex had several months ago hoped that he was out of there lives for good he thought that he had made sure of that the day Dylan got kicked out of England. One of his best friends was a DA with the English justice department and he had done Alex a favour by declaring McKay an unwanted alien normally Dylan probably just would have gotten a fine. But know that he was declared persona non grata it was possible too kick him out of England leaving Brenda alone and venerable so he could make his move on her. But now it looked like he had seriously underestimated Dylan McKay. And to make matters worse he knew that he couldn't compete with him and that made him even more angry and he wasn't able too keep his insecurities over his relationship with Brenda to himself anymore.

'I want you to quit that stupid show!! I don't want you any ware near Dylan McKay have you realised that he is your boss now Brenda! And he will use that position to break us up and I won't let that happen! Alex yelled.

Brenda for the first time in her relationship with Alex realised how insecure he was over there relationship and maybe just maybe he was right to be insecure.

'I'm not quitting the show because Dylan is the co executive producer he is not my only boss! And the truth is that I have worked to hard for this job and I have no intention of letting it go because of your insecurities over our relationship either you trust me our you don't!' Brenda replied back only her voice remained quite calm.

'I can't believe that you are saying this! He will break us up our so blind that you can't see that he wants back!? Alex screamed at her with a voice tight with frustrations.

'Of course I know he wants me back I'm not stupid! But if you had listened properly you would have heard that I turned him down! Dylan knows I'm in a relationship with you now.'

'And you really think that, that will stop him from going after you? Well think again he won't dammed Bren you're the mother of his son he will even use Kieran to get you back!' Alex said with the same frustrated voice.

'Leave Kieran out of this! I've already told Dylan that he could see him but that it wouldn't change the situation between us to much has happened for that. And I know that Dylan respects that! What is it Alex don't you trust me is that what al this is about?' Brenda replied back with a slightly tired voice.

Alex sighed he was afraid that she might say something like that and he knew that he deep down inside he didn't trust Brenda especially not when it came to Dylan McKay. But the consequents of telling her the truth would be to grim. So he lied.

'Yes of course I trust you!' he tried to sound as convincing as possible but he wasn't sure if had succeeded Brenda's face was unreadable.

Brenda sighed she wasn't quite sure if she believed Alex but quite frankly she was tired of fighting so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

'You know Alex lets just leave this subject to rest I'm starving lets go have something to eat. I'm Dying for a Mega burger' Brenda said.

Alex was glad that they called it truce he really didn't want to fight with Brenda anymore and this was a perfect escape out of the situation.

'Yes I think that is a good idée. But Brenda just one question what is a Mega Burger anyway?'

Brenda smiled a little

'Lets go and I'll show you. Then I also introduce you to Nat I've really missed him and I think he will love to see Kieran'. Brenda said.

///------///

Dylan McKay was standing in his living room his meeting with Brenda a week ago hadn't been to bad. They had been able to reach a sort of truce in there relationship and that was something that he was glad about he had only wished that they could have worked on there relationship there where just so many things unsaid that needed too be said. One of those things was that he resented the fact that he hadn't been able to see his son born.

He stared again at the portrait of Brenda above the fire place he loved her so much and he really didn't know if he could give her the time he had promised her. He wanted her back now and just the thought that she lay in the arms of an other man at night made him sick to his stomach. Suddenly he remembered the lie that he told her and it give him a wonderful idée. He would hire a private investigator to check out Alex, everybody had a past and Dylan hoped that Alex past was flooded with dirt that he could use against him. A grim slid across Dylan's face with some luck Alex would be out of Brenda's live al lot sooner then he had previously hoped for.

But that was not the only reason he could smile about today. Today would also be the day that he would see his son for the first time. A day after there meeting she had called him and asked him if he would like to see Kieran next Saturday he was overjoyed at the prospect of not only seeing his son for the first time but also seeing Brenda again.

His mother had asked him if she could come with him but he thought it would be best to go alone first to avoid any awkwardness. Dylan looked at his watch it was almost 13:00 O'clock he had to be at Brenda's at 13:45 he decided that he better leave now so he would be at Brenda's a little early. When he was just about to leave Iris came into the hall way.

'Are you leaving already?' Iris asked slightly surprised.

Dylan looked at her and a small smile crept across his face.

'Yeah, I thought it would be good if I got there a little early I honestly can't wait to see them both again'. Dylan confessed.

'I understand Dylan I kind of know how you feel.' Iris replied back.

Ever since he and Brenda had broken-up his mother had done her best to help him she had listened to him and tried to cheer him up by telling him that everything would work out it self. In some ways his break-up with Brenda had brought him closer to his mother. Previously his relationship with his mother was very rocky she had left him kind of unwillingly alone with his father when he was a little boy. His father had made her leave he had always resented the fact that his mother wasn't strong enough to have said no to his father. She was partly responsible for the fact that he had a rotten childhood and he had held it against her for the longest time. But now she really tried to be a good mother she had told him that she wanted to undue some of the damage in there relationship and that made him feel good. That was the only thing good that had come out of his break-up with Brenda.

Dylan signed

'I know you do'.

Dylan leant forwards and kissed her on the cheek and left immediately. He got in his car and drove of. He smiled a little to him self he still had his black Porsche speedster it was a classic and he had a lot of good memories of him and Brenda with that car. Like the time she had convinced him to drive it after the whole Rosemary incident our when they made out in it. No he would never sell this car it had just too much sentimental value. But now that he was a father he needed a second family car that would be much more suitable to transport his son. Maybe tomorrow he would go to a car dealer and have a look to see what kind of car would be ok. He sighed again he had always hoped that he could to such a thing together with Brenda he always loved to hear her opinion on things like that, even do Brenda had absolutely no clue when it came to cars.

As he drove into the Walsh's street he felt that his heart was beating faster and his hand palms where getting sweaty. As he drove up on the car porch he swallowed hard a couple of times. This was it he was finally going to see his boy.

//////----//////

Inside the Walsh living room Brenda was nervously passing up and down. She knew she had promised Dylan he could come see Kieran today but maybe it was too soon there were so much unresolved issues between the two of them that the entire situation might become awkward our worst explosive. When she saw Dylan for the first time in over a year last week she had realised that she still loved him more than anything she also slowly began to realise that she wanted Dylan and not Alex. Yes she loved Alex but not close like she loved Dylan. She didn't feel the same electrifying passion when she made love to Alex. But when she made love to Dylan her whole body would tingle every fibre and every muscle stood on fire when he touched her it was like he brought her to another plain of existence where there was only the two of them.

But then again her relationship with Alex was save and it wasn't really complicated maybe just maybe she didn't need to have what she had with Dylan then at least she didn't have to hurt Alex in the end.

Brenda thoughts where interrupted with the sound of the doorbell her parents where at home and so was Alex but they had decided to give them some privacy so Dylan could have some time alone with his son. Alex of course wasn't really pleased with that but he eventually caved. Brandon and Kelly had an appointment with there wedding planner at Donna's so they weren't home either. Kelly had asked her yesterday if she would be her bridesmaid and Brenda felt really honoured so she said yes. She was really glad that her relationship with Kelly was slowly getting better.

When she walked towards the door she saw that her father had already opened it. And heard him talking to Dylan.

'Hi Dylan how are you?' Jim asked politely as he shook his hand at a friendly manner.

'Fine thank you Jim'. Dylan replied back.

'Cindy, good to see you again'. Dylan said to Cindy how standing next to Jim was

'It is nice to see you to Dylan it has really been to long.' Cindy replied back and pulled Dylan into hug.

Brenda knew her mother and father had really grown to like Dylan and they where not really happy about the entire situation she kind of suspected that they didn't liked Alex very much but maybe it was because they where still very protective of her especially her dad how thought that nobody was good enough for her and at least he knew Dylan for a very long time now. Never the less they stood by her and tried to help her as best as they could.

Alex was watching the scene from the kitchen entrance again he felt jealous at that McKay guy. Jim and Cindy never had treated him badly but they weren't exactly friendly to him either yes they where polite but that was it. But Dylan McKay got an all other treatment they where very friendly towards him and that was the same why when they spoke of him. What was it about that guy that everybody in the Walsh family found so special? Well at least Brenda's brother didn't really say to much about him so maybe that was a sign that he didn't like Dylan very much either.

Dylan looked to his left side a saw Alex standing there he immediately felt every muscle in his body tense up and he really had to fight the urge not to knock the guy down again. Dylan never had hated someone in his live that much as he hated Alex. That manipulative asshole had stolen Brenda away from him and Dylan just hoped that is PI would find something on him so Dylan could get his revenge.

'Dylan'. Alex spoke tensely.

'Alex'. Dylan replied back barely able to keep his anger out and turned his head towards Jim Walsh again.

'Are Brenda and Kieran in the living room?' Dylan asked him politely

'Brenda is; but Kieran is still sleeping I'll think he will be up in a half hour. You can go into the leaving room if you want Cindy, Alex and I are staying in the kitchen so that you can have some time alone with Kieran'. Jim replied back.

'Thanks I appreciate it'. Dylan said back and walked into the living room where Brenda was sitting on the couch biting her under lip. Dylan smiled a little when Brenda bit her lip it was a sign she was nervous. Just like he was. Just seeing her made al his defences crumble she was stunning as always wearing a bleu skirt and a with top with a bleu necklace that matched her eyes. Dylan felt his heart race in his chest being in the same room as Brenda was always intoxicating.

Brenda looked straight into Dylan's eyes. God he looked gorgeous he was wearing bleu jeans and a white blouse. She looked on to his face and saw that he handed shaved for a couple of days making him look even sexier. Brenda breathed slowly and locked eyes with him a sly smile.

'Hi Dylan how have you been?' Brenda asked shyly as Dylan walked over to here.

It was maybe a stupid question after all the things that happened between the to of them but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Fine Bren, how have you been?' he replied back. He was now standing in front of her still looking her straight in the eye what made her feel slightly uncomfortable. It was like he could read her thoughts and her heart so that she couldn't keep anything from him. She looked away from him trying to balance herself.

Dylan noticed that she wasn't very comfortable with the situation and gives her a comforting smile.

'Can I get at least a hug from you? I think that would be a proper way of greeting somebody you known for a very long time'. Dylan said semi serious.

Brenda hated the way Dylan said it he could always make her feel like a silly little girl. And the worst thing of all was that Dylan knew it. She decided that she didn't let it get to her. She looked up and stared defiantly in to his eyes.

'Of course you get a hug'. She replied back.

Dylan felt his heart skip a few beats. God!! She was so gorgeous the way she looked at him made him feel like he was on top of the world. And be able to hold her in his arms even if it was only for a few seconds made his day.

Brenda got up from the couch and he pulled her in for a hug. It felt so good; he moved his head to her neck and was ready to kiss her but before he could she pulled away from him. Dylan couldn't help but feel slightly rejected.

'Would you like something to drink? Coffee, thee our soda?' Brenda asked him casual trying to change the thence atmosphere between the to of them.

'Now thanks I'm fine'. Dylan replied back still feeling a little hurt.

'Ok then, I'll just go upstairs to see if Kieran is awake.' Brenda and started walking to the door when Dylan graphed her arm a stopped her so they where standing face to face in the living room. Brenda couldn't help but feel incredibly attracted to Dylan. And she knew by the look on Dylan's face that the feeling was mutual and it made her heart beat faster. He sat her down on the couch again and sat right next to her. Brenda felt slightly confused.

'I just want to talk to you before you go get Kieran; there are so many things that I been meaning to ask you and that we didn't got around to the last time we talked.' Dylan spoke with a warm and loving voice.

Brenda looked down at her hands not wanting to look Dylan in the eye. She still felt incredibly guilty about the entire situation and the way Dylan treaded her made it even worse. He wasn't accusative our angry towards her but instead of that he was warm and loving towards her. And some how it made her feel really bad.

'What is it that you want to know?' Brenda replied back softly

Dylan saw that she was hurting and it broke his heart he didn't want Brenda hurting because of him. He wished that he could take the hurt and pain away from her. He softly cupped her face and made her look at him but she pulled away from his gaze and looked down again. Dylan felt powerless and it made him angry. Why didn't she want to look at him!!

'Didn't you miss me after I had left London? Didn't you want me around when Kieran was born?' Dylan asked her with a slight bitterness in his voice.

'Yes Dylan I missed you I already told you that, and of course I wanted you around when Kieran was born and I felt incredibly guilty that I kept you in the dark but things between us had gotten so volatile that I got scared.

'You where afraid of me?' Dylan asked he knew that he had scared her with his outburst that night in London but he didn't really realised what kind of impacted it had of Brenda. He felt guilty

'Yes and I was afraid of us'. Brenda replied back dreading the answer.

'I don't want you to be afraid of me our us for that matter Bren. I'm so sorry I scared you. You know that I never mend to hurt you.' Dylan said slightly pleading.

'I know but you did and I need time to process that'. Brenda replied back.

'I know Bren and I have promised you time but I can't and I won't live with out you'. Dylan spoke with an absolute certainty.

'Dylan I'm sorry but I'm with Alex now you know that maybe it is just too late for us'. Brenda replied back.

'Don't say that Bren you know it isn't true. I know you love me and I know you got feelings for me why are you fighting them so hard?'

'I already told you Dylan I'm afraid and I don't know what to do about that'. Brenda replied back close to tears.

Dylan hated her answer she knew that he never had wanted to scare her, HELL she knew him better then anyone then way was she acting like this he couldn't really understand.

'What can I do to make it go away? Dylan spoke softly

'I don't know Dylan I'm sorry' Brenda replied back.

Damm again an empty answer. Dylan felt lost he didn't know what to do anymore, sure he had promised her time but come to think of it she had, had more then a year calculating the time that they had lived apart with it. He had tried to be understanding and forgiving towards her but it didn't really seem to help. Why did she keep rejecting him? He hated that feeling almost al of his live he had been rejected first by his parents and know by the women he loved more then live it self. It made him feel so angry, powerless and worst not wordy to be loved.

'Bren you just need to get over this and I will help you with that'. Dylan said to her.

'And what about Alex, Dylan? I love him and I want to give our relationship a chance it is not about you and me anymore there are other people involved now. And I need to think about Alex too.

'Do you love him the way you love me huh Bren?' Brenda looked away from him and tears where streaming from her eyes but for the first time Dylan didn't really care about it he was just too angry at her right now.

Brenda didn't answer Dylan. she knew she couldn't.

'Well I guess not'. Dylan said coldly still looking at her.

'Dylan this isn't fair'. Brenda said crying.

'No Bren you know what isn't fair? It isn't fair that I get to see my boy when he is almost five months old for the first time. It isn't fair that I wasn't there when he was born it isn't fair that my girlfriend decided to have a relationship with an other guy how pretends to be his father just because she is afraid. Well Brenda guess what, that is not a good of enough reason!! So don't you talk to me about fairness cause you're the one started this whole mess!' Dylan voice was angry and cold but he didn't yell.

Al Dylan resentment, anger and bitterness of the entire situation finally spilled over. He had tried to be nice and forgiving towards Brenda but that didn't help it just made the entire situation worse cause deep in his heart he knew that he was actually still angry at Brenda and that it wouldn't be very easy to forgive her. But at the same time he heard a little voice in his head telling him that he wasn't that innocent either and that bothered him even more.

Brenda was quite stunned by Dylan's words al this time he pretend that he wasn't really upset with her anymore but now he finally showed his true feelings. Brenda couldn't really explain it but she actually felt quite relieved with Dylan's confession in some how made her feel less guilty. But she really resented the fact that he blamed her for everything and she wasn't about to stand for that. It really hurt!

'So you blame me for all of this!? God! Dylan you're just like your father if everything doesn't go exactly your way you are pissed of and you try to make things go your way regardless the consequents this might have and you both refused to take responsibility for your own actions. Well guess what Dylan the world doesn't evolve around you!' Brenda replied him back at him defiantly fully knowing the effects her words would have on him but right know she didn't give a damm.

Dylan felt a sting in his heart when Brenda compared him to his father he knew that he had hurt her with his outburst but he hadn't quite expected of her to pay him back the same way. Maybe she was right and was he more like his father then he was willing too admit. But what bothered him the most was that he and Brenda where fighting again and he hadn't come to the Walsh house to fight with Brenda, but maybe they both needed to say what was bothering them to be able to move forward.

'I guess I deserved that.' Dylan said apologetically.

'Damm right you did!' Brenda replied back angry.

'But I resent the fact that you accuse me of not taking responsibility for my actions because God knows I do'. Dylan replied back.

But before Brenda could reply Dylan she heard whining coming from the Baby phone. Kieran was finally awake and he didn't sound very happy.

'Excuse but I'm needed upstairs'. Brenda didn't even wait for Dylan's response but moved straight upstairs.

In her bedroom she found a very cranky Kieran who was quite upset that his mother took so long to get upstairs. Brenda got the baby out of crib and kissed on his little dark haired head.

'Hey sleepy head are you finally awake?' Brenda talked softly to Kieran. But he was obviously I a very bad mood because he kept crying.

'Oh I know baby your hungry lets go downstairs and have a nice bottle of milk.' Brenda said softly Kieran's crying slowly got into whimpering when Brenda walked downstairs with him.

Dylan felt nervous again when he heard Brenda come into the living room. This was it he was finally going to meet his baby boy. When he saw Brenda came into the living room he was completely enchanted and a smile crept up his face. He couldn't really explain it be he suddenly felt extremely proud at Brenda and forgot al about his anger and resentment he had previously felt against her the bottom-line was that she and Kieran where his family and that was al he ever had wanted.

Kieran was a beautiful baby boy he was a perfect mix of him and Brenda. He had Brenda's dark hair his eyes where greenish/brown a perfect combination of him and Brenda's but he had his nose his smile grow wider when he saw that.

However Kieran was really hungry and he became quite impatient when he didn't got his milk bottle right away and started to cry very loudly again.

'Dylan would you hold him for me while I get his bottle?'

Brenda asked a little stressed out. She had tried to settle him down when she went downstairs be she hadn't been really successful Kieran was just a little cranky today and he wasn't in the mood to listen to her. But what bothered her even more was that Dylan could think that she wasn't a very good mother for not being able to settle there son down.

Dylan was ecstatic with her question.

'Of course I will hold him'. He replied back happily and walked over to Brenda to take Kieran from here.

'Hey Baby how you are?... I'm your daddy I know I havened been around before but I promise that, that will never ever happen again I will always be there for you no matter what happens.' Dylan spoke softly to Kieran he instantly calmed down he looked at Dylan intensely with huge eyes with his little hands I pinched Dylan nose softly and started making little squeals that made Dylan smile.

'Would you like to feed him?' Dylan heard Brenda asking he didn't even notice her come in he was so mesmerized with Kieran.

'May I?' Dylan asked a little surprised

'Of course he is your son too'. Brenda replied back.

'I know that I just thought that you liked to do that'. Dylan replied back.

'I do but, I thought you would like to spend some time alone with him'. Brenda said softly with a hint of pain in her voice.

Dylan looked at here intensely he knew it was difficult for Brenda to leave Kieran alone, and frankly he didn't want her to leave either he just wanted to be with her and his son for the rest of the day that's how it was supposed to be in the first place.

'No I would like you to be with me when I feed him so you can help out when needed '. Dylan said softly to here.

Brenda was grateful of Dylan's answer. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dylan alone with Kieran in fact there wasn't anybody in the world who she trusted more that Dylan except for Brandon maybe but she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Kieran before shooting for the show began and then she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with him anymore. That was also something she really bad about.

'Thank you'. She replied back.

'Bren can I ask you a question?' Dylan asked her when he sat back on the couch feeding Kieran. It was something that Dylan wanted to know now for quite some time.

'Yes sure'. Brenda replied back.

'Why did you name him Kieran? I can understand James after your father but why did you pick Kieran? Its is not that I don't like the name I loved it but I was just wondering where you got it from I mean Kieran is a very Irish name.

Brenda was a little surprised with the question but she was also glad that Dylan had asked it. She looked at him and gives him a smile.

'I'm glad you like it' Brenda said thankfully

'Remember when we where vacationing in Ireland?' Brenda began telling.

'Yes of course how could I forget'? Dylan said smiling at the memory of that vacation it was one of the best vacations he had ever had.

' When we did the Wicklow mountain trail there was this really cute little boy at the riding centre who had fallen from a pony and he was crying so I went over to comfort him cause his mother who was still inside the barn hadn't seen it happen and I felt really sorry for him. So I comforted him and took him too his mother who worried sick about him cause he hadn't told here where had gone of too. So he confessed to here that he went out to ride the untamed pony that was standing in the field next to there house after she had explicitly ordered him to stay away. She thanked me for bringing him back and told me that he was quite of a dare devil. That boy's name was Kieran and he kind of reminded me of you he even looked like you when you where a child. So when the doctor told me that I had gotten a baby boy I named him Kieran because it reminded me of you in away. Silly isn't it'. Brenda said.

'Know it isn't silly Bren not at all it just makes me even like his name more then I did before it kind of makes me feel that I was around when he was born thank you for telling me this Bren. By the way where was I when did happened?' Dylan asked a little curious.

Brenda started laughing a little.

'You where still in the barn desperately trying to saddle you horse for more than a half hour.' Brenda replied him back with a smile spread all over here face.

'I couldn't help that Bren that horse just didn't want to be saddled up I think he was slightly crazy.' Dylan said semi apologetically. Glad that he had made her smile again.

The rest of the afternoon the tree of them spend together talking laughing and remembering well at least Dylan and Brenda where Kieran just squalled loudly when he was happy. And for the first time in over a year Brenda fully realised that her feelings for Dylan where never going away in fact they only grew stronger no matter how hard she tried she could never love Alex like she loved Dylan but she wasn't ready to face the consequents of this she just couldn't break Alex heart she couldn't really deal with the guilt she would then be feeling. But then again maybe Dylan was right when he told her that it was better for every one involved if she broke-up with Alex ASAP Brenda felt torn between her mind and here heart maybe time would work out everything for her.

19


	13. Preparations

**Preparations.**

**_Authors note: due to the many requests I have gotten to continue this story, I have reconsidered my decision and will finish this story. Al do I must say that the updates might come slower cause I'm really busy with college at the moment so my excuse for that. further more I would like to take the opportunity to thank al the people how have reviewed this story so far and I would like to ask if you all would continue to do so._**

**_Sincerely P3h20_**

_**This entire chapter is M rated due to its sexual content at the end.**_

Brenda Walsh, Kelly Taylor, Donna Martin and Andrea Zuckerman-Vasquez where all standing in a fitting room in a Rodeo Drive bridle shop. Kelly was fitting her wedding dress will Brenda Donna and Andrea where putting on there maid of honour dresses.

Kelly signed as she got out of here fitting room followed by Donna and Andrea while Brenda was still struggling to put her dress on.

'This is an absolute disaster'. Kelly said while looking in the mirror.

Her wedding dress and the dresses of her maids honour where not the dresses that she had ordered they looked absolutely horrible her dress was whitish/grey and it looked like a tea cup that was upside down. While the brides maid dresses looked like garbage cans.

'You I love you Kelly but I'm not gona where this dress even if you pay me for it. besides these aren't even the dresses that we have ordered'. Donna said semi laughing semi serious as she closed the door of her fitting room.

'I know they are horrible Donna and I think that I'm going to have a serious talk with the wedding planner I cant show up at my wedding in this horrible thing.' Kelly replied back.

'Brenda are you finished al ready'. Andrea asked a little concerned

'Yeah Bren you have been in that dressing room for over 15 minutes now don't you think its time to come out of it'. Donna said

'I can't seem to get this stupid dress on. I think the sipper is broke……… oh never mind I got our I think I do'. Brenda said with a questioning voice. While she got out of her dressing room she immediately spot her reflection in the mirror and when she saw Kelly Donna and Andrea she burst in to laugh .

'You know Kelly I'm really honoured that you have asked me to be you maid of honour but I wouldn't be found dead in this horrible dress it looks like I'm wearing a turned over garbage can. And since we are still on the subject of dresses, I really need to be honest with you; if you show up in that dress on your wedding day people including my beloved brother might think that you have lost your mind.' Brenda said with a mocking voice.

'Oh I know Bren it is just like I said to Donna and Andrea these weren't the dresses we had ordered. We all look like fools on my wedding day and we don't have time to order other dresses, and I have know Idea if my wedding planner can correct this painful mistake in time. My wedding is going to be a complete and total disaster I even doubt Brandon will say I do to me if I showed up like this'. Kelly said stressing and pounding.

While Donna and Andrea couldn't really control there laughter.

'There, there Kelly its not the end of the world we still have enough time to sort things out with the wedding planner that's why you have hired here in the first place, so she needs to arrange al this'. Andrea said with a comforting voice.

'And Kelly my brother really loves you so I doubt he would let you stand at the altar even if you look a little awkward'. Brenda semi serious semi laughing.

'I know Bren it's just that I feel so stressed the wedding is next week and there a million things that need to be arranged we didn't even got conformation from the resort in Livermore and that's our wedding location'. Kelly said even more stressed then before.

' We did get conformation from the resort this morning, I kind of forgot to tell cause we where running late' Donna said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

'Donna!! How could you forget such an imported thing!' Kelly said with an accusative voice .

'I know I'm sorry but like I told you we where running late this morning and you where stressing already and It….it just slipped my mind'. Donna said defensive.

'Come on Kelly, Donna said she was sorry…. And look at the bright side its just one less thing you need to worry about now'. Brenda said in Donna's defensive.

'Yeah Kelly, that's true lets just get out of these dresses and go for a coffee, then you can call your wedding planner so she can arrange al of this that's what you payed here to do in the first place'. Andrea said ending the discussion.

'Sounds like a great plan to me, this dress is starting to itch'. Brenda said while walking back to here dressing room.

'Ditto'. Donna replied back.

'You guys are right I'm just so stressed about this whole situation'. Kelly said apologetically.

After they had changed back in to there cloths the 4 girls sat down in a little café at Rodeo Drive. Kelly still felt guilty of telling Dylan about Kieran behind Brenda's back but she still believed it was for the best, but she also felt that she really needed to come clean with Brenda before the wedding maybe she would tell Brenda at her bridle shower.

Brenda on the other hand felt honoured that Kelly had asked her to be a maid honour and that here friendship with Kelly was slowly getting better and she was determined to keep it that way since Kelly was marrying her brother.

'So what are you doing for the rest of this afternoon Brenda?' Donna asked her.

' I'm having lunch at the Pit with Alex this afternoon and then I'm taking Kieran to Dylan's … he asked me to cause he really wanted to spend more time with him what I understand. But then he also asked me if Kieran could spend the night with him and frankly I'm not so sure of that…..I mean I always have had Kieran with me during the night and I don't think I can handle it if he would sleep some where else…. I just would be worried al the time'. Brenda said

'Hah, tell me about it, when Hannah had her first sleep over at her grandmothers I was worried sick, but then I realised that it was my mother she was staying with and she had done a pretty good job raising me so I relaxed it little.' Andrea said compassionate while stirring her coffee.

'Yeah Bren, Dylan is his father so I think he will be fine. I mean you do trust him right?' Donna asked her.

'Of course I trust Dylan, Donna it's just that I don't want to leave him alone'. Brenda said

'Well then stay with him. I think it is good for Kieran having both of his parents around'. Kelly said with a definitive voice.

'Yeah sure Kelly!! And torpedo my relationship with Alex. I don't think so'. Brenda replied back a little bit angry.

'Be honest Bren, your relationship with Alex is not working out… I mean I live in the same house as you guys and I hear you fight constantly and it always about Dylan. Don't you think it is time to face the truth and end the relationship, you and Dylan belong together you always have been and always will be. Why are you so determent to run away from that fact? Dylan has been pounding over you for more then a year now... God Bren, have you any idea how much he loves you?' Kelly couldn't keep her opinion about Brenda's and Alex relationship in front of her anymore. But most of al she felt really bad for Dylan that Brenda put him through a of this.

Andrea and Donna sat in shocked waiting for an outburst from Brenda. But she remained quite, and looked away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kelly comments had really hit a nerve with Brenda. And Brenda knew Kelly was right ever since Dylan was back in the picture her relationship with Alex had taken a turn for the worse. In fact her feelings for Dylan had resurfaced with such a force that it was hard to keep the lit on. Brenda knew she was just being a coward by stalling the moment that she would break-up with Alex. But some where in the back of her mind she wasn't really ready to accept it was over.

////-------------////

Dylan and Iris McKay where headed for lunch at the Peach Pit. It was some mother and son thing they twice a week did too strengthen there relationship.

Till now his mother had never been to the Peach pit before she always suggested to go have lunch at a little dinner at the beach because no one knew them there and they could have a good private conversation. But he had finally managed to persuade her to come with him to his 'own' little diner and introduce her to Nat.

'So honey how did Brenda respond on your proposal to let Kieran spend the night over? I really would love to see him the way you describe him he just sounds so cute'. Iris said with a loving voice.

Dylan laughed a little.

'Oh yes he is the cutest kid ever. But to answer your question Bren didn't give me an answer yet. I think she is a little reluctant to let him sleep over, I know it's understandable but he is my son to so I should have a say in things too right?.' Dylan said with a questioning voice.

'I agree with you completely I don't think its good for him to be just be raised by one parent a child needs a father and a mother I have learned that the hard way. Have you discussed this with Brenda I'm sure she would understand how you feel about things…. Maybe you can ask her to give you joined custody over Kieran' Iris replied back.

'No we haven't discussed the issue…I not sure how Bren is going to react when I ask her for joined custody. Maybe she would be afraid of losing him I honestly don't know. But its worth to give it a shot. There is one thing I know for sure and that is that I really want to be apart of my sons life, and of course Brenda life if she will have me' Dylan replied back but when he spoke the last sentence his voice sounded a bit sadly.

Luckily there was a bright side to al this; Alex would be soon out of his way he would make damm sure of that. This morning he had a phone call from his PI, and he had some very interesting stuff to tell about Alex. Apparently Alex had gotten a drunk driving record and was previously arrest for picking a bar fight. But that wasn't the only thing his PI had found out about Alex that SOB had him kicked out of England with some help from a DA friend. Dylan was determined to return the favour and he had his plan al worked out.

As they enter the Peach Pit he heard a very familiar voice coming from his left side.

'Well, well, well if it isn't the very illusive Mr McKay'. Steve Sanders said joyful it had been a while ago since he had last saw Dylan and by the looks of it things had changed for the better for Dylan cause he looked a lot happier then he had seen him before which had probably everything to do with Brenda.

Dylan laughed at the sight of his friend Steve.

'Hi Sanders long time no see. Let me to introduce you to my mother Iris' Dylan replied back

'Mom this is Steve Sanders a friend a mine. Steve this is my mother Iris McKay'.

'Nice to meet you' Iris said while shaking Steve's hand

'The pleasure is al mine. I most say Dylan your mother looks a hell of a lot better then you do' Steve said joking.

Iris started laughing.

'Well mom you can see that you have to take Steve with a grain of salt. Cause he is not wired together properly.' Dylan replied back

'He Dylan why don't you and your mother come sit at a table with me, Janet and Maddie it would be fun'.

'Well I don't know Steve I kind of promised my mother some quality time'. Dylan replied.

'Well Dylan I don't mind it. I would like to get to know your friends a little better'. Iris said

'Ok then it settled than. Just follow me' Steve said.

'Yeah we will be there in a second I first just want to say hi to Nat, and let him meet my mother. Where is he any way?.' Dylan asked.

'Last time I saw him was 10 minutes ago he went out back.'

'Thanks pal we just wait at the bar for him'. Dylan said.

'Ok see you latter'. Steve said and walked over to his table.

Dylan and Iris sat down at the bar and skimmed the menu. Dylan looked at Iris with a slight confused look on his face.

'I thought you said that you wanted a private mother and son lunch'.

Iris looked up from her menu.

'Well you're the one that insisted to come her for lunch, so since where here I thought it would be nice too meet some of your friends. If you don't mind of course?'

'No of course not' Dylan replied back at her.

Just when they where about ready to order Dylan heard Nat voice greeting him joyfully.

'He Dylan long time no see, how have you been?' Nat asked him joyful but he couldn't keep a tiny hint of worry out of his voice. He knew Brenda had come back with Dylan's son and a new boyfriend and from the tiny shreds of information he had heard from the others he had figured out that things within the gang where a little tensed at the moment.

'Better Nat thanks, how are you'. Dylan asked back politely.

'Great thanks for asking'. Nat replied back.

'Nat I would like you to meet my mother Iris McKay. Mom this is my partner Nat Bussichio he owns the other half of this fabulous place'.

'Hi nice to meet you'. Iris said while shaking Nat's hand.

'Well I can see now where Dylan got his good looks from'. Nat said flattering

'Thank you for the compliment' Iris replied back smiling

'So any idea what you guys like to order it's on the house'.

'Thanks Nat I think Il take a Mega burger with French fries and a Cola' Dylan said

'And IL have the lunch special and a green tee'. Iris said.

'Sure coming right up.'

'Great Nat, we will be sitting at Steve and Janet's table'. Dylan replied back.

While Dylan and Iris where having lunch with Steve and Janet. Alex drove his car on the parking lot at the Peach Pit, he would meet Brenda for lunch in 15 minutes but he decided to come early because he didn't want to spend a minute longer at casa Walsh with Brenda's parents. Ever since Dylan had come back in there lives he and Brenda where al the talked about when they where babysitting Kieran. When Kieran did something it was always '_He is just like Brenda when she was little'_ or '_I think he has that from Dylan'_ and when ever he offered to change Kieran's diaper or to give him his bottle, they always rejected it, like he had said something stupid. It was driving him crazy; they almost acted like he didn't even exist. And when Brenda was around things weren't much better; Brenda was always busy with Kieran or she was spending time with her family and that stupid Kelly Taylor women who took every opportunity she had to play on his insecurities over his relationship with Brenda. And if that wasn't enough in two weeks Brenda would go off to film the pilot of her new series at the same time he had to go back to England for his job which meant leaving Brenda alone with that McKay guy lurking around.

He wasn't about to let that happen it was time to take his relationship with Brenda to a new level he would quite his job in England and move to the US and buy a house where he Brenda and Kieran could live in private and away from everybody else. He was hoping that would take away the pressure on there relationship but most importantly it would let Brenda know how serious he took there relationship. He would tell Brenda about his plans today at lunch and just see how she would react.

As he walked into the Peach Pit he saw Dylan McKay sitting in the right corner of the establishment. Damm his day couldn't get any worse. He decided it was best to avoid a confrontation with him and took a seat at the other end of the room where Dylan and his friends couldn't see him and waited for the waitress to take his order.

-------/////--------

Brenda, Kelly and Donna where quietly driving to the Peach Pit. Donna had tried to make idle conversation with her two best friends but neither had said something to one and other since Kelly's comments at the coffee bar. In fact it was a wonder that the two of them where willing to share a car to the Peach Pit and that was something Donna's was extremely grateful for.

Kelly would meet Brandon for lunch at the Pit and she would meet David there also. Brenda would have lunch with Alex there and Andrea went of too pick up Hannah from school.

When they arrived there the saw that Brandon, Alex and David where already there but to all of there surprise Dylan was there too. And Donna could see Brenda that Brenda wasn't pleased with that cause she cursed silently. Kelly on the other hand had a pleased but strange look in her eyes which scared Donna a little.

As the three girls walked into the Pit they immediately heard there names called from al directions.

When Dylan saw Brenda his eyes lit up and a subtle smile crept over his face she was gorgeous as always but her relatively short dress caught his full attention it exposed a great deal of her legs and he couldn't stop starring at them he felt his blood rushing thru his entire body it felt like he was on fire. Why did she always have to turn him on like that? He hadn't expected to see her so soon today let alone have lunch with her at the same table. A jolt of happiness shot thru his body. Iris had noticed the change in Dylan's behaviour and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son.

Brandon had reluctantly said down at Steve and Dylan's table earlier that afternoon because Steve had almost forced him to do so. He and Dylan where still not really on speaking turns and he couldn't deny the tension between them. But he was thankful that nobody else seems to have noticed it. But what bothered him more at the moment was that Alex was here too Dylan luckily hadn't noticed it but with the arrival of his sister that would soon change and Brandon was kind of afraid of a public confrontation between the two men.

David couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Donna he couldn't explain it but some how she always made him feel happy. Maybe it was because of her radiant and light personality that always seemed to cheer people up on a bad day. One thing he knew for sure and that was that he would love her too the day that he died. He walked over to her and gives her a long lingering kiss on the mouth.

Kelly and Brenda walked over too the rest of the table. Brenda felt very uncomfortable and tensed with Dylan and Iris around. She hadn't seen Iris for a very long time now but she had heard from Erica that she and Dylan had gotten closer after she and Dylan had broken up. She tried to avoid eye contact with the both of them and looked at Steve and her brother instead.

After a view futile attempts to make eye contact with Brenda, Dylan finally decided on an other way of getting Brenda attention.

'Hi Bren'

Brenda jumped a little at Dylan's voice and finally looked at him. Why did he always have to be so damm attractive? The way he looked smiled and talk to her made her weak in the knees.

'Hi Dylan hello Iris how have you been?

'Fine thank you Brenda your looking good' Iris replied back politely

'Thank you'. Brenda replied back

'So I understand from Dylan that I'm finally going to meet my grandson today.' Iris said with a hint anger in her voice.

Brenda smiled a little nervous.

'Yes I will bring him by this afternoon' Brenda replied back.

'So Bren are you having lunch with your friends today?' Dylan asked her with a light smile on his face.

No I'm having lunch with Alex'. She answered him and immediately looked away after she had said Alex name she knew the effect it had on Dylan and she dreaded it, it made her feel guilty again.

Dylan starred at her; it was just like she had punched him in his stomach. Oh yes he knew she was still with Alex but some how it felt like Brenda had an affair right under his nose and that made him feel hurt , angry ,betrayed and jealous.

'Brandon have you seen Alex? I saw his car parked outside so he must be here'. Brenda asked avoiding every contact with Dylan.

That asshole was here right under his nose how was it possible that he hadn't had noticed it!!

Brandon who was lip locked with Kelly reluctantly pulled away and looked at his little sister.

'Well hello to you too Bren'. Brandon said with a light smile on his face. 'I think he is over there in the corner reading a news paper'.

'Thank you Brandon; Steve and Janet good to see you guys again'. Brenda said before quickly turning around and walking away from the entire situation. Leaving a very angry and upset Dylan behind.

She walked over to Alex table without realising that she was closely followed by Dylan.

Alex was extremely pleased to see her he got up from his seat and kissed her full on her mouth she reluctantly answered his kiss.

Dylan felt physically sick at the scene and was ready to knock out Alex but he felt a hand stopping from charging in to guy.

Brandon had seen Dylan getting up from his seat and following his sister with a dark look in his eyes. This was exactly what he was afraid of he ran after Dylan too prevent him from making a scene.

'Dylan don't do it man it will make things worse.' Brandon said

Dylan turned around and looked in clear blue eyes of his once best friend. He never had expected that Brandon would stop him our help him out in anyway and he was some how pleasantly surprised at that. He knew Brandon was right it would not only make things worse but more importantly it would ruin his delicate plan to get rid of Alex once and for all.

He sighed heavily and dropped his arms.

'Yeah your right Brandon thanks. But if you want to excuse me I need to talk Brenda now'. Dylan said a little irritated. He would do anything to get Brenda away from Alex cause he couldn't handle is jealousy anymore it was completly consuming him. The fact that, that asshole had his hands all over Brenda made him sick to his stomach Brenda was his and his alone she always was and always will be.

Brandon was quite stunned by Dylan's reaction and let him lose.

Dylan walked over to Alex and Brenda's table they where still kissing.

'Bren can I talk to you in private for a second?'

Brenda quickly pulled away from Alex like she was caught red handed doing something she shouldn't be doing.

'What is the matter' she asked confused with and with a guilt ridden face

'Look pal if you have something to say to Brenda you can do it right here' Alex replied Dylan back furiously for interrupting him and Brenda in there make out session.

'If I where you I would shut your mouth real quick before I do it for you. What I have to say to Brenda is none of your damm business.' Dylan replied him back with the same manner

Before Alex could reply him back Brenda interrupted him to preventing the situation from escalating.

'I'll be right back just order me a Mega burger alright?' Brenda got up from her seat.

'Brenda you can't seriously go with him'. Alex said in disgust

'Yes I'm'. Brenda simply replied back and walked away.

'Where do you want to talk?' Brenda asked Dylan a little irritated

'Let's go to my office I think that's private enough'. Dylan replied her with a little smile on his face.

Dylan opened the door from his office in the After Dark he let Brenda in and went inside after her. As he closed the door he put the lock on. And turned around looking Brenda straight in the eye.

Dylan had a look in his eyes that Brenda never had seen before it filled her both with fear and excitement but at the moment the excitement got the overhand her attraction to him was overwhelming and the tension in the room was electrifying.

'So what is so important that you need to discus with me now?' Brenda asked a little insecure.

Dylan hadn't brought Brenda to his office to talk to he just wanted her the hell away from Alex. He starred at her for the longest time making her feel uncomfortable and drinking in every single detail of her body. He felt his blood boiling in veins setting his entire body on fire again he was incredibly aroused by the sight of her that he wasn't able to control himself anymore. He had been waiting far too long to for her. He wanted to feel her naked body pressed against his he wanted to be inside of her and take her to another plain of existence where only the two of them existed.

He walked over to Brenda

'I was always better in show then tell'. He answered her seductively

Dylan leaned over and kissed her passionately on her mouth Brenda felt overwhelmed by his kisses but answered them eagerly it felt so good and so right the entire world disappeared leaving only her and Dylan behind. She let herself go in his touch and kisses. She felt his hands moving under her dress slowly caressing the inside of her thigh and he eagerly explored further. She eagerly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed him on his chest while he took out her dress and watched it fall on to the ground.

'We can't do this it's not right' she weakly protested.

'Yes we can' he simply answered her and kissed her softly in her neck obliterating her finale defences.

He lifted her up on to his desk which he first had cleared and clipped her bra open and kissed the valley between her breasts while she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. He returned the favour by pulling down her panties while she did the same with his boxers.

Before they knew it they where lost to the rest of the world and in a place where only the two of them remained.

The radio that had stood on Dylan's desk had fallen on to the ground and was softly playing.

_**Katie Melua "The Closest Thing To Crazy"** _

How can I think I'm standing strong,  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?  
How can happiness feel so wrong?  
How can misery feel so sweet?  
How can you let me watch you sleep,  
Then break my dreams the way you do?  
How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you?

This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own...  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you.

_How can you make me fall apart  
Then break my fall with loving lies?  
It's so easy to break a heart;  
It's so easy to close your eyes.  
How can you treat me like a child  
Yet like a child I yearn from you?  
How can anyone feel so wild?  
How can anyone feel so blue? _

_This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own...  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you. _


	14. Make up and Break up

**break-up and a make-up **

**_Authors note: I have finally finished chapter 14 and I'm not really satisfied with it so I might change it later on. If people who read this have any suggestions to in prove this story one way or an other I would love to hear them. And thanks again to all the people who have reviewed this story. Enjoy reading this chapter. _**

For a short enchanted moment in time there was only Brenda and Dylan all there problems had disappeared in a haze of pure ecstasy, passion and desire. But soon reality in kicked and Brenda fully realised what she and Dylan had been doing. An overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed thru her body. Dylan on the other hand was happier then he had ever been before Brenda had finally given in to her feelings for him she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her he had never ever loved somebody the way he loved Brenda she was the mother of his son and the answer to all his prayers he would never let her go again not even for a moment. He held her body close to his and placed soft kisses on her mouth before moving thru her neck. 'I love you so much Bren' he softly whispered in her ear. And when on kissing her passionately on her lips. Brenda fought hard to not give in to the passion but what did it matter now? She had gotten already in to deep why fight something that can not be beaten? Brenda once again let herself go. And let the enchantment of Dylan's kisses endure. Dylan had felt that Brenda was tensing up for a short moment but as his kisses became more urgent he felt her relax again. A sudden ring from Dylan's cell phone broke the enchantment and give Brenda time to clear her head again. She broke the kiss and tried to push Dylan of her. Dylan had no desire to answer his phone and was more interested in Brenda.

'Aren't you going to answer your phone?' Brenda asked him.

'If its imported they call me back'. Dylan said with an husky breath while holding Brenda closer to him and started kissing her again.

'Dylan we need to stop doing this. We need to get back too the others before they think that something is wrong.'

'Let them think I don't care I only care about you.' Dylan replied her with a husky breath.

'Then stop we have already gone to far its not right'. Brenda said while trying to get out of Dylan's hold. She avoided saying Alex name cause she new what kind affect that would have on Dylan. unfortunately he had already guessed it.

'What Bren?.. not fair to who…. Alex? And what about us? What about what _we_ want and what _we _need and what _we_ feel. For God sake Bren we just had sex! If you had any faith in your relationship with Alex its now obliterated other ways you would never have slept with me.' Dylan said with a hint of gratification in his voice while releasing his hold on Brenda.

Brenda slit of his desk and began to collect her cloths. She knew Dylan was right her relationship with Alex was over. But to really break up with him scared her deeply for some reason.

Dylan starred at her for a moment he could see by the way that she acted that she was torn. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'We are so great together!' He said while kissing her in the neck.

Brenda had to admit it from a the guys she had previously been with Dylan was absolute the best lover she had ever had.

'I know we are. But what we did was wrong I'm still in a relationship with Alex and I don't want to lie and cheat on him'.

Dylan was a little put of by her reaction and frankly he couldn't care less about Alex he and Brenda belonged together and Brenda just needed to dump Alex. Besides what did it matter now she had already lied and cheated.

'Dammed Brenda I'm thru playing games here. You already have lied and cheated on Alex its time for you to break-up with him and if you don't do it soon I will do it for you'. Dylan said angrily while turning Brenda around in his arms.

'Don't you dare Dylan! Trust me I will end my relationship with Alex but I want to do it properly he doesn't deserve to be treated badly, he has been noting but good for me.' Brenda replied back looking Dylan defiantly in the eyes.

Dylan let go of Brenda and began to put his clothes back on and he watched intrigued at Brenda as she did the same. He knew that he had gone to far with his comments but he loved Brenda for setting boundaries for him some how it felt really save when she did that. Besides she was right as always it was Brenda's call when she would end her relationship with Alex he just hoped that she would do it real soon.

'I'm sorry Bren its just that I want you and I need you and I cant stand it that you are with some one else'. Dylan replied her back.

Brenda felt horrible about the entire situation she hated the fact that some one who she

genuinely loved would end up getting really hurt. But she also knew that she wanted to be with Dylan she loved him so much that it hurt to see him unhappy in any way.

'I know Dylan, just give me a little more time alright?' Brenda replied him back as she walked over to him and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.

The nearness of Brenda made Dylan heart skip a few beats again. He loved it that he could forget about anything when she was close by him. He moved his lips to her mouth and before they both fully realised it they where again kissing each other passionately. Brenda finally pulled away when breath became an issue.

'We better go back'. She finally said while looking at the ground.

'Yeah I think its best we do' he said while lifting her chin up to give her a small kiss on her mouth. He then placed his hands on the small of her back and led her out of his office.

///-------///

Brandon Walsh was shifting uncomfortable in his chair his sister and Dylan McKay had been gone for more then 30 minutes and he could help but think that something was wrong. He looked at his girlfriend how was strangely enough having an animated conversation with Iris McKay. He knew that Iris never really liked Kelly so he was quite pleasantly surprised that the two women where talking. Alex was sitting left of him after Brenda had left with Dylan he had joined there table he was looking extremely tensed he was stirring his coffee and wasn't really listing to Janet who tried to make idle conversation with him. Donna and David where sitting on the other side of the table. David was talking to Steve and Donna looked also a little worried at Brandon. She softly smiled at Brandon and he returned the favour.

Brandon was just about to get up to see what was keeping his sister and Dylan McKay when they both walked back in to the restaurant. Both of there faces where unreadable what was very uncommon for Brenda, this made Brandon worry even more. As Brenda and Dylan approached the table Brenda give a small smile to him and Alex.

'He what to took you so long?' Alex asked Brenda with a angry voice.

The expression on Dylan's face immediately changed and he looked at Alex with pure hate upon his face what really scared Brandon he had never seen that look before. To mood on the table quickly tensed up and everybody stared at Alex and Brenda.

'I'm sorry Alex but we just had a lot of things to discus. Can't we just have lunch now?' Brenda asked.

Alex felt really irritated about Brenda response he could sense that something wasn't right she was hiding something from him, but he really wasn't in the mood to have an argument with Brenda in front of her family and friends and especially not in front of McKay. He rather had that private.

'Sure but I think that your Mega burger had gone cold so you have to order an other one' He finally spoke.

'Its ok I just asked Nat if he can reheat it for me' Brenda answered him back.

Dylan starred at Brenda intensely it surprised him a bit how easy Brenda could pretend that noting was the matter in front of Alex despite the fact that they just made love in his office.

'just one more thing Bren can we sit in private cause I really need to talk to you'. Alex asked her

Brenda looked at Alex for a second and wondered what was so imported that he needed to discus with her.

'Sure' she finally said she greeted the others and followed him to a free table at the other end of the establishment.

Dylan kept starring at her until Iris called his name.

'So Dylan how did the conversation go? How did she respond to your proposition?' Iris asked curious.

A wicked grin slid across Dylan face.

'Lets just say that my conversation with Bren was extremely fruitful'. He said a bit darkly

Everybody looked with a surprised look and Brandon looked particularly worried. But before anybody could say something Dylan spoke again.

'So mom are you ready to go? Bren is supposed to bring Kieran over in two hours and I want to pick up some stuff for him before he comes.' Dylan said.

'yeah sure. Its nice to have seen you all again take care'. Iris said and followed Dylan outside the Pit.

///-----------///

At the moment Brenda Walsh live was a complete and total mess. Not only did she just had sex with Dylan what had left her confused and bewildered; but to make matters worse, Alex had just asked her to take there relationship to a new level meaning that he wanted to leave his live in England behind and wanted to start a whole new one with her here in the US. She was really shocked by his proposal she never really had expected it cause he relationship with Alex was as good as over surely he most have realised that too? She didn't know how to react to him she had told him that they first needed to work things thru between them but she knew she had only said that to stale the moment of breaking up with him. She didn't really waned to do that in the Peach Pit so she had decided to take him out to diner tonight after she had dropped of Kieran at Dylan's. What was just an other problem cause Dylan had insisted that Kieran stayed with him tonight, she had told him that she would think about it but frankly she wanted Kieran at home with her, it wasn't like she didn't trust Dylan with him; but she had never been apart from Kieran at night before the thought alone made her physically ill. She sighed as she pulled up the drive way at casa Walsh. Alex had promised to help out Brandon with some stuff so luckily she would be alone for a few hours to clear her head.

When she walked in too the house she found her parents playing with Kieran in the living room.

'Hi honey I didn't expect you to be home so soon'. Cindy said without looking up from Kieran.

'Yeah I thought you would be gone for at least one hour more'. Jim said while he took Kieran in his arms and started to make funny faces at the baby, Kieran started squealing loudly.

'Well I'm glad to see you guys too' Brenda said with a mocking voice as she walked over to her father and her son. She give her father a kiss and took Kieran out of his arms.

'Hey Baby have you missed me cause mommy really missed you'. Brenda said softly to Kieran. The baby put his little head against her shoulder and started to make soft noises.

'He has been bathe and dressed and we already packed his bag for Dylan's' Cindy said proudly.

'Thanks mom but I'm not leaving for an other hour so I could have done that myself'. Brenda answered.

'Well I know that honey but he was sleeping so I thought I would do you a favour'. Cindy answered back.

'Its ok did you back his teddy bear? You know that he cant sleep without that bear'. Brenda asked.

'Of course I did'. Cindy answered a little offended.

'Ok I was just checking'. Brenda said back calmly

'So does he stay with Dylan tonight'. Jim asked cautiously

Brenda looked at him like he had just said something completely stupid.

'No dad he is not spending the night at Dylan's I will pick him up after I have diner with Alex'. Brenda said tentatively

Jim and Cindy looked a little surprised at there daughter.

'Honey I thought you said that Dylan wanted him to stay?' Jim asked surprised.

'Yes he did but I don't want Kieran to stay a would be worried al the time besides he never has slept apart from me he would probably cry al the time and then

I'll wouldn't be there to comfort him.' Brenda answered back.

'O honey welcome to motherhood. I remember the first time we brought you to kindergarten and your father and I thought you would cry when we left you al alone in that classroom, but you didn't. You immediately started to play with a doll that you had found there and you didn't even notice that your father and I where gone. And your father and I ended up crying in the hallway'. Cindy said lovingly

'But I was much older then Kieran is now'. Brenda replied back.

'Sweetheart what your mother is trying to say, is that Kieran is just like you when you where a little baby he will adapt to the situation. Besides Dylan love's him and I must admit that he is an excellent father to Kieran'. Jim said with a sense of pride in his voice.

Brenda knew that her father over the last few years had grown very fond of Dylan. Maybe it was because in a way Dylan was just like him they both tried to get there way with things but more importantly they both loved her more then anything else.

'Are you guys trying to convince me the let Kieran stay with Dylan?' Brenda asked a little defeated.

'Honey you need to do what feels right for you'. Cindy answered her back with the same loving voice.

'I know mom; Its just so hard to leave him. But maybe you guys are right Dylan deserves to be a father for him so I could give it a try right?'. Brenda finally said.

Jim smiled a little and kissed Brenda on her head.

'That's my girl; you always do the right thing'. Jim said lovingly and caressed her head.

The next hour the tree of them spend talking about everything that was going on in there lives. Kieran was sleeping in his baby box in the living room. Brenda told her parents about Alex proposal and that she was planning on breaking up with him. Al do her parents acted like they felt sorry that the relationship didn't worked out Brenda could see the relief on there faces. It confirmed what she always had known; her parents never really approved of her relationship with Alex, and for once her parents where right.

At 16:30 Brenda left with Kieran to Dylan's house. She would be there in about 20 minutes. But she already felt a bit nervous. She honestly had now idea what to say to Dylan after what had happened that afternoon. She also did really waned to talk to Iris. Brenda couldn't really explain it but she felt a bit embraced around her. When she drove to the gates of Dylan's mansion the feeling only got stronger and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She pulled up in front of the house and before she could open her car door Fairfax had already done it.

'Good afternoon Ms Walsh how are you? And how is or young mister McKay?' He asked graciously

'Where fine thank you Nigel'. She answered awkwardly

'Mister McKay and Miss McKay are waiting for you in the living room; Please follow me'. He said with the same gracious tone of voice.

Brenda wanted to take Kieran seat out of her car but Nigel beat her to it. When he saw her concerned face he give her a reassuring smile and handed Kieran over to her. She followed him inside the house and couldn't get over the fact how beautiful it was.

In the hall there hung a beautiful chandelier and two majestic stair cases lead to the second floor of the house. On the floor of the foyer lay black and white teals. She followed Nigel thru the right wing of the house and entered the living room.

She saw Dylan standing in front of the fireplace he just had thrown some more wood on the fire keeping it from going out. Iris was sitting on a big white fauteuil reading a book.

'Sire; Ms Walsh is here and your son are here'. Nigel said politely

Iris immediately dropped her book and Dylan had a huge smile on his face and walked over to Brenda and Kieran Iris did the same thing.

'Oh he is such a gorgeous little boy and he has your nose Dylan have you seen that?' Iris said dilated while she caressed Kieran little cheeks

Dylan laughed

'Yeah I have noticed that mom'. Dylan said as he bent over and give Brenda a soft kiss on her mouth.

Brenda who was already feeling uncomfortable with the situation quickly pulled away. She had honestly now idea where she and Dylan where standing in there relationship. It seemed like Dylan was ready to pick up where they had left of and Brenda didn't know if that was such a good idea cause they still had a lot of unresolved issues .

Dylan looked at Brenda with a mix of hurt and surprise he couldn't figure out why Brenda acted so sharply to his kiss after what happened this afternoon.

'Is there something wrong Bren?' he asked curiously

'No Dylan noting is wrong I just want to put down Kieran seat some where his is starting to get heavy'. Brenda said with a light smile not really sure if Dylan believed her.

Dylan looked at Brenda intensely for a moment. He then give her one of is precious smiles.

But before he could get Kieran out of seat Iris already did it. Kieran started who was a sleep started to whimper. Brenda immediately wanted to take him over from Iris. But Iris was already comforting him. Kieran's whimpering slowly stopped.

Iris couldn't be happier she finally saw her grandson and Dylan had told her that he and Brenda where trying to fix there relationship it was exactly what she had hoped for when she came to LA. Al do some part of her was a little angry at Brenda for putting Dylan to so much trouble on the other hand she thought that it wasn't her business to meddle in the relationship of Brenda and Dylan, so she decided to let bygones be bygones.

'Brenda you did great he such a beautiful boy just like his parents'. Iris said proudly while softly rocking Kieran.

Brenda was a little overwhelmed by Iris compliment.

'Thank you Iris'. She stammered.

'So are you staying for diner Brenda? Maria makes the best burritos in the world' Iris said happily.

Dylan looked at Brenda tentatively.

'No I have Diner plans tonight maybe some other time'. Brenda replied back.

'Oh ok I see'. Iris said a little curiously.

They walked further in to the living room and Dylan took Kieran over from Iris.

Kieran looked at him intensely and started laughing. Dylan sat down on the couch and started playing with him Kieran started squealing and laughing. Iris was sitting next to him.

Brenda remained standing in the living room and watched how Dylan played with Kieran. It was a perfect scene. Dylan looked up from Kieran and saw Brenda standing with a dreamy look in her eyes, and smiled at her.

'If you want you can sit down there are plenty of seats'. Dylan said to here

'Now I need to leave soon' Brenda answered back.

'Are you sure you don't want have anything to eat or drink before you go'. Dylan asked her friendly.

'No thank you I need to go now'. She replied him back

'Bren have you thought about what I have asked you….you know Kieran spending the night here?'. Dylan asked her cautiously.

'Yes I have and I really don't now Dylan….I mean I have never been separated with him during the night and I guess I'll just be worried al the time'. She answered him back.

'Well if its worries you so much you can stay here too.. I have plenty of room; and if you are cold at night you can always stay in my bed I promise I'll keep you warm '. He said smiling.

Brenda started blushing

'No I don't think that such a good idea'. She said shyly while her mind drifted of to what happened that afternoon.

Iris followed the conversation intrigued and a little smile crept on her face.

Dylan started at her now with a more serious look on his face.

'You know Bren I'll promise you its going to be fine if there something wrong I can always call you and you will be here within 30 minutes. Just give me change ok'.

Brenda thought about the conversation she had, had with her parents earlier and realised they where right. Bottom line she didn't trust anybody besides her parents and brother more then she trusted Dylan.

'Your right…. Maybe I'm overreacting a bit.' Brenda said a bit defeated.

Dylan got up from the couch and walked over to her and wrapped his free arm around her and give her a kiss on her cheek.

'No your not overreacting your his mother its natural for you to be worried, but I'm his father and its natural for me to take care of him'. Dylan said lovingly. And kissed Kieran on his little head.

Brenda felt a little tensed about the situation but decided to make the best of it.

'Al his stuff is in his diaper bag. And he needs to be fed in an hour, and if he cries you need to do the rock and walk and he only sleeps with his teddy bear in the corner of his crib. You do have a crib don't you? And I think he needs to be changed soon' Brenda started rattling.

Dylan looked at her a bit amused.

'Bren please calm down.. yes I have a crib in fact as soon as I found out that I had a son I changed one of the rooms upstairs in to a nursery do you want to take a look before you go? Dylan asked her seriously.

Brenda was a bit surprised by Dylan's answer but felt quite relieved about it.

'You don't mind?' she asked him carefully

'No of course not. I'll take Kieran with so I can change his diaper when we get upstairs'. Dylan said.

'O Honey I can do that' Iris said happily

'No mom its alright it gives me a chance to practice'. He said smiling.

Brenda followed Dylan upstairs to the second bedroom in the right wing of the house. Kieran's nursery was light, the windows of the room covered the entire outer wall. His crib was white and a blue blanket lay inside, above it hung a little airplane. On the floor lay soft crème collard carpet the rest of the furniture in the nursery had the same collar. The atmosphere in the room was clean and warm.

Dylan lay Kieran down on the commode and to Brenda's surprise took a clean diaper out of a closest. And began to change Kieran.

'Wow; you really have everything down' Brenda said surprised.

Dylan turned around and smiled at her.

'I have been practising on dolls will you where in London'. He said a little embraced.

Brenda looked at him intrigued.

'here you go little fellow now you are al cleaned up. So do you want to say goodbye to mommy now'. Dylan said proudly to Kieran. And handed him over to Brenda.

Kieran slowly began to close his eyes and started to make soft murmuring noises.

'Hi sweetie are you tired' Brenda said while kissing him softly on his forehead.

'Bren maybe you should put him in his crib'. Dylan carefully suggested

Brenda followed Dylan's advise and put him in the crib. As soon as Kieran hit the mattress he fell a sleep. She put his teddy bear in the corner of the crib.

'He is just like you when it comes to sleeping as soon as he hits a mattress he is a sleep'. Brenda said while caressing Kieran little cheek. The baby lay with both fists to the side of his little head.

Dylan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her in her neck.

'He so beautiful Bren.. just like you'. Dylan softly whispered in her ear.

Brenda turned around in his arms to make him stop kissing her neck. She pulled out of his embrace and started walking to the door.

Dylan was a little put of by her actions.

'Bren what is wrong? This is the second time that you pull away from me since this afternoon'.

'Noting Dylan I just need to get going'. Brenda lied.

'Bren please don't lie to me I know something is wrong please tell me'.

Brenda sighed heavily.

'Its just…..just that this al feel a little awkward …… I don't really know where we are standing in or relationship and I honestly think that it is not such a good idea to pick of where we have left of in London'. Brenda slowly said.

Dylan looked at her a little confused. A few hours ago everything seemed perfect Brenda was coming back to him and he was finally having the family he always had wanted.

'Bren what are you saying?' Dylan asked a little tired.

'I don't know yet… maybe we shout take things slowly and not rush in to things again like we always seem to do…'

'Bren please stop worrying about us. We are meant to be together you must know this by now. I love you'. Dylan walked over to Brenda lifted her chin up and placed a passionate kiss on her mouth.

'I love you too, Dylan' Brenda said with a voice that sounded out of breath.

'That's all I needed to know'. Dylan said triumphantly.

'Look Dylan it isn't that simple; I got to go now so can we talk about this later'. Brenda said while looking down on the floor.

Dylan sighed.

'Sure' he finally said.

///------///

Alex looked Brenda intensely thus far there diner wasn't a very big success and he sensed that Brenda was bothered with something. She hadn't said much to him but occasionally she give him a little smile when she looked up from her plate the feeling between the two of them was very tensed, it seemed that Brenda felt out of place with him. Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore.

'Brenda is what is the matter something is bothering you please tell me what it is' Alex said questionably.

'Huh'. Brenda said absently

'What is wrong with you; haven't said a word to me ever since we have got here'. Alex said.

Brenda couldn't stale the moment of breaking up with any longer in fact the entire purpose of this diner was to do just that still It didn't come easy.

She sighed heavily.

'Alex I don't want you to leave your live and your family in England for me'. Brenda began carefully

The thing that Alex always had feared the most the moment they had set food on US soil was finally becoming reality. He felt the hurt and anger rise with in him. still It didn't really sink in with him yet, he wasn't ready to believe it.

'Brenda what are you saying?' He asked hurt.

'Alex you know I love you…and I will never do anything to hurt you purposely……but I'm not in love with you…and I have realised that our relationship isn't what it is supposed to be when two people love each other, I'm really sorry.' Brenda said sadly with tears streaming down her face.

It felt like someone just give him a punch in his stomach and it felt like al his organs where smashed. He had trouble breathing and his mind felt nom. It was true she was really breaking up with him, he couldn't deal with that she was everything he always had wanted but deep down in his heart he knew she was never **_his_**; she belonged to **_him._** But he would never accept that he didn't want to be without her.

'Brenda I won't accept this I love you and I **_won't _**be without you.' He said firmly while looking her straight in her watery eyes.

'Alex please don't make it more difficult then it already is'. Brenda pleaded.

'You think it is easy to just forget about you and go on with my live if noting has ever happened, while knowing that you be in the arms of **_him_**. Cause that is the real reason why you are dumping me hey Brenda' Alex spat angrily

Brenda felt caught. It was true what he said. The simple fact was that she loved Dylan and that she never had stopped loving him. It was Dylan that she wanted to spend the rest of her live with and not Alex.

'I won't lie to you Alex your right…I love Dylan…I never have stopped loving him and I know now that I never will.' Brenda softly spoke.

'So what was I a distraction while **_he_** was gone?' Alex spoke bitterly knowing that he was not being fair.

'No you where not.. I truly thought that I was in love with you'. She said crying

'Well Brenda I got news for you I'm not letting you go you are mine and I will make sure you remember it every stinking day of the week for the rest of your live'. He said aggressively While standing up from his seat.

Brenda was really scared she had never seen this side of him before.

'Please Alex sit down you are scaring me'. She said a bit shaken.

At that moment a waiter from the restaurant walked up to them.

'Is everything alright?' he asked concerned.

'Everything is fine just bring me the check'. Alex said furiously.

The waiter could see by the look on Brenda's face that everything was far from ok.

'Madame are you alright?' he asked concerned

'Yes thank you…but can I use the phone please?' she asked with a soft voice.

'Who are you going to call **_him_** so he can rescue you from me; God Brenda I always knew you had a flair for dramatics but I never thought you would go this far'. He said furiously.

Brenda was now fully crying she felt so horrible about al this. She never had thought Alex would take the news so badly,.. our maybe she did that was why she had staled it for so long, her intuition had warned her. deep down she felt quite relieved that she had done it in a public place.

'Sir I'll think its best that you leave now.. its not wise for you to make a scene in this restaurant'. The waiter said to Alex sternly. While the bouncer who had seen the commotion of the restaurant joined there table.

Alex weighted his options and decided that it was best to leave….well at least for now. But he would make absolutely sure that things weren't over yet between him and Brenda.

'This isn't over Brenda. Not by a long shot'. He said furious. And walked out of the restaurant with out looking back.

Brenda remained sitting at her table shocked, shaken and confused by al what just had happened. She needed to talk to her Brandon he would always understand...

15


	15. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

**Unfortunately this chapter is again M rated due to a little violent content in the end. I'm really sorry I really tried to avoid it but in the end it was inevitable. **

Brandon was just about to leave for Kelly's who was at Donna's when he heard his cell phone going of. At first he wasn't planning on answering it but the persistent ring of the phone finally persuaded him.

When he answered it and heart the tone of his sisters voice on the other side he immediately knew that something was wrong she sounded so frightened when she asked him to pick her up he just couldn't refuse, so he called Kelly and told her he would be coming a little later. Kelly hadn't asked why but by the sound of her voice he knew she was a little annoyed. Some how he couldn't blame her for it. There wedding day was getting near and there still needed a lot of things to be done that Kelly was really stressing about it. She had told him about the debacle with dresses and normally he would have found such things funny but now that he saw how much it affected Kelly there was not much fun about it anymore. But Brenda really needed him and he wasn't about to led is sister down.

He drove up to the parking space of the restaurant got out of his car and walked in to the restaurant. He spotted his sister near the bar and walked over to her. She looked so sad.

'Bren?' he said with a worried voice.

Brenda hadn't seen her brother come in and the sound of his voice made her jump a little. But after seeing his face she calmed down. Ever since they where children Brandon could calm her down when she was feeling scared and confused.

'He I'm so glad to see you' she said with a faint smile grateful that he was there and pulled him in to a hug.

'So are you ready to go?' Brandon asked with the same tone of worry in his voice as Brenda pulled away from him.

Brenda was grateful with is suggestion. She wanted to leave the restaurant as soon as possible. She thanked the bouncer who helped her out after Alex had left and followed Brandon out of the restaurant in to the car.

The first few minuets they remained quite in the car. Brandon hoped that Brenda would begin to talk on her own. But Brenda just stared out side of the car window and occasionally smiled a little at him. Finally he his curiosity got the better of him.

'So Bren are you ready to tell me what happened tonight?' He asked carefully.

Brenda sighed. She was glad that Brandon had asked she really needed to talk to him he would always listen and understand but she didn't really knew where to begin.

'I broke up with Alex tonight; I knew he would be hurt but I never had expected that I would go ballistic. Brandon I was so scared I had know idea what to say or do to calm him down.'

'Did he hurt you?' Brandon asked now really worried.

'No not physically. But he was so treating. He told me that I would make me regret ever breaking up with him. And I know its silly Brandon but I believe him' She said with a voice tight with emotion.

Brandon looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He didn't really know Alex enough to know if he would really hurt his sister in anyway.

'Brandon... why is it that I always get in to so much trouble in my relationship with men? You know it is a whole patron; Al the guys that I have been with in a serious relationship had major issues. And I always seem to get sucked right in the middle of the mess. Sometimes I really think I am one big screw up. And I really wished I could be more like you. You are always thoughtful and rationale but you still remain compassionate. Why can't I be more like you?' Brenda said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Brandon was really surprised he never had expected that his sister felt that way. To be honest I sometimes wished he could be more like her.

'Brenda first; you are anything but a screw up: you are passionate, wilful, independent and stubborn but you always see the best in people. And you are not afraid of taking chances. And yes sometimes it gets you in to trouble when you are trying to help them out. But the one thing I always envied about you was no matter how deep you got in to trouble you always managed to get out of it. You are just like a cat you always land on your two feed. And that is what I admire about you sis, and I could only wish that I had your daring. Brandon said honestly

'Brandon you are only saying that to make me feel better'. Brenda said quasi convinced.

'Bren have I ever lied to you?' Brandon said questionably

'No you haven't'. Brenda replied with a small smile on her face.

'Then believe when I tell you this I meant every word of it'. Brandon said sincere.

'I know you do Brandon'. Brenda replied back a bit calmer.

For a few moments both remained quite. Then Brandon spoke with a worried voice.

'So do you believed Alex when he threatened you?'

'I don't know Brandon. He may just have said it because he was angry. I never have seen this side of him before and he was never abusive in anyway when we where together. Possessive yes a little but never abusive.' Brenda said conclusively

'Bren I promise that I will be there for you if you need me to. Just say the words and I'm here.' Brandon said sincere.

'I know that Brandon thank you'. Brenda said sounding slightly relieved.

Brandon pulled over in front of casa Walsh and gives Brenda a smile.

'We are here' he said

'Thanks Brandon. So are you coming inside? Brenda asked.

'No I have to go to Kelly she is at Donna's with or wedding planner and I'm already late'. Brandon said.

'I'm sorry for interrupting. I know how many problems there are with the wedding '. Brenda said sincere

'It is okay if I can do something for my little sister what kind of brother would I be?'

'You are the best please give my love to Kelly'. Brenda said while she got out of the car.

'I will see you tomorrow love you.' Brandon said and he drove away.

Brenda made her way up the driveway to the front door she opened it and got inside.

'Brenda!! We where so worried about you' her mothers voice echoed thru the house.

'I'm fine mom why?'

'Alex came by to pick up his things and he was ranting and raving like a lunatic we where afraid that we might need to call the police'. Jim spoke clearly.

'Yeah I broke up with him and he didn't take it so well. I was really scared and I called Brandon he drove me home. I'm really glad that Kieran slept at Dylan's tonight.'

'Yes your mother and I figured that much already. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' her father asked worried.

'No he didn't hurt me at least not psychically. I'm a little shaky but other wise I'm fine'. Brenda said.

'Thank god for that Brenda he really scared us.' Cindy said a little shaky.

'I know mom he scared me to. I'm just glad that it is al over'. Brenda restrained herself for saying for now after her sentence she really didn't want to worry her parents even more.

'Shale I make you a cup of thee?' Cindy asked lovingly

'No thanks mom I really want to take a shower and go to bed I'm really tiered'.

'I understand good night honey'. Cindy said while giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

'Goodnight mom goodnight dad.' Brenda said and kissed Jim on his cheek.

She walked upstairs got undressed and took a long shower. The warm water felt cleansing on her skin it calmed her down. Water always had that effect on her. After her shower she put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a sleeveless shirt. She sunk in to bed and quickly drifted away in an on easy sleep with images of Alex, Dylan, Kieran, Brandon her father and her mother in her mind.

---------////------------

A very sleep deprived Dylan McKay stood in his bathroom shaving. He knew that baby's needed a lot of attention but he hadn't really expected that it would keep him up almost all night. He hadn't really mind it do, he had enjoyed every single moment with his 5 month old son and secretly he couldn't wait until Brenda and Kieran moved in so the family he always had wanted was finally complete. Al do he absolutely wouldn't object to the idea of having more children with Brenda. He slowly washed his face of and enjoyed the invigorating effect the water had on him. He dryad his face and made his way to his bedroom where he quickly slit in to a pair of light brown trousers. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue shirt and put it on and closet the buttons, he then graphed the nearest pair of socks he could find. Just as he finished dressing he heard soft whimpering out of the baby monitor. Who… was he awake again? That little guy had a lot of energy for such a little person. Dylan couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong, he just had fed him and he had changed his diaper right after that. He left hid bedroom and walked over to Kieran's nursery but found Iris already there.

'Good morning mom' Dylan said

'Good morning Dylan. I didn't know that you where already awake since you went to bed 3 AM this morning. I must say this little guy is really a hand full?' Iris said lovingly

'I know but I love him just the same' Dylan said smiling and took Kieran over from his mother.

'Hi little buddy are you awake already? You are really giving your daddy a hard time did mommy put you up to this? I think you miss her do you? Well little guy I miss her to but I promise you will see her this afternoon and then the we all can spend some time together wouldn't that be fun hey? You, me, mommy and grandma. Dylan hoped that Brenda hadn't made any plans this afternoon so she could spend it with him and Kieran. He knew that she had to end things with Alex's first but he wanted with him just the same.

Kieran look intensely at his father and began to make soft murmuring noises.

Iris stared lovingly at the scene between her son and grandson. Dylan's relationship with Kieran was so natural and it fit so well. She felt guilty Jack never really bonded with Dylan the way Dylan bonded with his own son. In fact he was almost never around. Iris wished that she had tried harder back then to let Jack be more involved in Dylan's live. But then again she had left him when he was just six years old a decision she deeply regretted every single day. And she now did her best to make up for that lost time. She really wanted to be involved in Dylan's live and she was extremely thankful that he had given her a second chance. She knew Brenda was going to pick up Kieran this afternoon and al do Dylan liked having her around Kieran she felt that Dylan, Brenda and Kieran should spend some time together. That why she would go to a spa for two days with one of her friends.

'Oh Dylan I forgot to tell you but I'm going to this fabulous spa this afternoon with Sandy Kershaw. You remember Sandy do you? Iris asked questionably

Dylan looked up form Kieran and stared at his mother. Of course he remembered Sandy she was one of his mom's loony new age friends who was even weirder then Iris when it came to spiritual things.

'Yes I do….. Unfortunately' he said the last part barely audible under his breath but Iris had heard it any way.

She looked at him awkwardly and decided to ignore his last comment.

'Any way I won't be back until Friday afternoon. I hope you don't mind?' She replied him back.

'Its okay mom I don't mind at al. this gives me some time to spend alone with Bren and this little guy her'. Dylan said slightly relieved.

'I thought you might want that, that's why I have made that appointment' Iris said with a little smile on her face.

'Thanks mom I really appreciate it'. Dylan said thankfully

'I don't think this little man is tiered so I'm going to take him with me downstairs so we can play for a while'. Dylan said slightly amused well looking at his son who now tried to put both fists in his mouth and started to squeal loudly it was a little thing he always seemed to do when he was happy.

------////-------

Alex Hayes was lying on the bed of hotel room feeling miserable. His biggest fear had become reality and he had absolutely no clue on how to handle himself. But in some way he had always know that this would happen. Brenda never had stopped loving him and vice versa. It was just like Kelly Taylor had told him they where meant to be. But he was not ready to accept this reality. He couldn't explain why….strange wasn't it? Brenda had hurt him really badly by breaking up within him but the ironic thing of it all; was that he had allowed her to do so. He had exactly known in what kind of position he had placed himself by pursuing a relationship her fully aware of the daunting fact that she still loved **_him_** and that she would never would stop loving **_him_**. He had chosen to play second fiddle fully aware of the consequences of that decision. Yet the rational aspect of the nature of his relationship with Brenda weren't enough to stop the raging anger in his heart. It hurt so bad… it felt like a heavy object was laying on his chest forcing al of the air out of his lungs. But why was he so angry about this all? knowing rationally that it was pretty much his own fault. Again it was because of **_him;_** Dylan McKay he had everything Alex had ever wanted the cool confident good looks the money but most of al his dream girl. He had loved Brenda from the moment he had first saw her at the theatre with his sister he knew she was in a relationship but he really couldn't care again he should have known better that was just something about her that he got drown too. Suddenly a surge of anger lashed thru is body; it just wasn't fair!!! Why couldn't he have Brenda??

If he only make Dylan stay away from Brenda his relationship with her might work, after all it did work in London when Dylan was gone did it?……… Yes he would talk to Dylan make him understand that he had to stay away from Brenda…he would do what ever it took to make Dylan understand.

------///------

Brenda yawned widely as she walked down stairs in to the kitchen. She hadn't slept well last night. Images of an angry Alex kept attacking her mind and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block him out. When she walked in to the kitchen she saw Kelly sitting at the kitchen table with her head buried in a bridle magazine.

'Morning Kel'. Brenda said with a still sleepy voice.

Kelly was so consumed with the magazine never had heard Brenda enter the kitchen. Last night when she and Brandon had gotten home from Donna and David's. Brandon and his parents had filth her in on the latest developments in Brenda's messy love live. Kelly laughed internally back in high school she was always the one with the messy love live and now it seemed that Brenda had taken it over from her. But she realised that Brenda probably needed a friend to talk to and Kelly wasn't about to let Brenda down. She had done that already so many times before that she still felt guilty about it. Especially her little visit to Dylan gnarled heavily on her conscience. But she also was happy that Brenda had broken up with Alex before him wedding day. At least now there wouldn't be fallout on her big day.

'Hi Brenda how are you?' Kelly asked a little concerned

'I have had better days'. Brenda responded honestly while pouring herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table opposite of Kelly.

'I figured that much, want to talk about it?' Kelly asked

Brenda wasn't really sure if she wanted to rattle everything that was past between Alex and herself up again. But Kelly's tone of voice was sincere and she kind of felt that she owned Kelly and explanation for the reason that Brandon wasn't in time and Donna's.

She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

'This was by far the worst break up I have ever had…..I never expected him to blow up at me like that. And I felt really sorry for him I feel so guilty… It is like I led him on or something and then cut him lose. In spite what you might think he is really a good guy and I hate myself for what I have done to him….I feel like such a coward.' Brenda said sadly

'Look Brenda…..' – Kelly began tentatively-'We all make mistakes God knows how many times I screwed up. But if your heart is not in a relationship it will never work out. You simply loved Dylan more then you loved Alex and if hadn't broken up with him you eventually would have hurt him more. You did the right thing you where honest to him'. Kelly said the last part reassuringly but felt a pang of guilt; she hadn't been honest to Brenda either... she was the one that told Dylan about Kieran, she felt like such a hypocrite. If she wanted her friendship with Brenda to survive she needed to come clean with her. She would tell Brenda everything even do she was quite sure that Brenda would become furious. But Kelly knew that Brenda in the end would appreciate her honesty and that they could build there friendship up something real.

Brenda let give her a little smile 'I know that rationally but it still hurts and it still isn't fair'. Brenda said the last part a little despaired.

Kelly was just about ready to make her confession, but before she could say anything a very excited Donna barged in to the kitchen door.

'Kelly!!!' Donna said surprised 'I thought you had gone of the work'

'No I have the day of I thought I told you yesterday?' Kelly answered back slightly confused.

'No you didn't'. Donna said a little accusatory. 'Anyway Brenda can we talk in private for a moment'. Donna said with a conspiratorial tone of voice.

Brenda was equally surprised by Donna's raid in couldn't suppress a joyful laugh after seeing Donna's screwed facial expression.

'Sure' Brenda said.

You guys can stay right here. I have to be of anyway going over to my mothers.

'Bye' she said while walking out of the kitchen door. She was kind of relieved that Donna had stormed in maybe it wasn't a good idea telling Brenda at least not yet. She got in to her car and drove off.

'Ok what is so important that you had to get rid of Kelly first Donna?' Brenda asked curiously.

A big smile came a cross Donna's face.

'I tell you.' she said excited.

'You know that Kelly and Brandon are getting married on Monday right?' Donna said with the same tone excitement in her voice not even aware of what she was saying.

'Yes Donna I have been following' Brenda said slightly amused with a smile on her face.

'Well I have the perfect place for a bridle shower. There is this beautiful retreat in Malibu where you can have facesial treatment and a relaxing hot stone massage, hot water pool, sauna and these luxurious accommodations' Donna rattled ' Look her is the brochure and I have already booked for us we leave on Friday morning and we get back Saturday afternoon. It is a great way for us to reinforce or bond together'. Donna finally finished.

'Don't get me wrong I really want to go Donna it's a great idea…But I can't go... well at least not without Kieran and I don't think they have accommodations for baby's at that retreat'. Brenda said but felt immediately sorry after seeing the disappointment on her friends face.

'I haven't really thought about that Bren sorry' Donna said apologetically 'But can't you ask someone to watch him? It is only for one day.' Donna pleaded.

'Don; I already let him spend last night with Dylan. And I can't bare it that I'll be separated with him for a whole day so soon again'. Brenda answered honestly.

'I can't even imagine how that must feel like.' Donna said

Brenda smiled at her friend.

'I can't really explain it but believe me when you have a child of your own you know exactly what I mean.' Brenda said. But inside she felt torn Donna was right it was really a good way reinforce there bond as friends plus it was Kelly's bridle shower she felt obligated to come. Not in a bad way but just in away to be there for her friend just like Kelly had been there for her this morning.

She sighed

'Well; I have to go and pick Kieran up at Dylan's and if everything between them has gone well I guess I can ask Dylan to have him over Friday again. I really don't want to miss Kelly's Bridle shower'. Brenda said with the same honest tone of voice.

For a moment it looked like Donna was about to explode from happiness and Brenda smiled at the excited look on her friends face.

'O Brenda we are going to have so much fun you wait and see... just like old times back in high school'. Donna said still very excited.

'So who else is coming?' Brenda asked curiously.

'Well I spook to Janet but she can't come because Maddie has chicken pox, so it would be you, me Kelly and Andrea.'

'High school all over again'. Brenda said laughing.

Donna and Brenda talked for a half hour more before they said there good byes. Donna returned to work and Brenda got in her car and drove over to Dylan's place to pick up Kieran. She felt a bit nervous at the prospect of seeing Dylan again. On the one hand she was really curious to know how things between Dylan and Kieran had gone but on the other hand she knew that she and Dylan needed to talk about there relationship. She hadn't really thought about where they would pick up not that she had the time for it. The events with Alex yesterday still played vividly in her mind. She drove her car thru the gates up the drive way of Dylan's house. And got out of the car. She walks over to the big oak door, but before she could ring the bell Fairfax had already opened it.

He smiled at her gracefully.

'You just missed Miss Iris McKay she asked me to give you her regards.' He said with the same graceful tone of voice.

Brenda smiled at him…… there was just something about him that always made her smile.

'Thank you; where did she go?' Brenda asked.

'She and one of her Friends went of the Spa'. He answered politely while leading her in to the leaving room.

'Ms Walsh is you staying for lunch?' Fairfax asked.

'Of course she is' Dylan said well walking in to the room.

Brenda spun around at the sound of his voice and looks straight in to his eyes. She felt her heart skip a few beats. Why did that still happen every time she saw him? He simply smiled at her.

'Where is Kieran?' was the first thing she managed to say.

'I finally put him to back a few moments ago I has kept me up almost all night. He had a remarkable amount of energy for such a little guy'. Dylan said slightly amused while walking over to her.

He looked her in the eyes and softly placed a kiss on her mouth. Brenda pulled away and looked down on the ground for a few moments.

'Dylan… we need to talk.' Brenda said a little resolutely

Dylan sighed and said down on the couch.

'I was afraid you're where going to say that.' Dylan replied a little tired.

Brenda said down next to him and looked at him for a few moments.

'Dylan' -She began tentatively- ' I broke up with Alex last night; I know it was the right thing to do but it still hurt….and I don't know if I'm ready to start a new relationship with you again so soon.' Brenda concluded a little unsure

Dylan looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

'Bren…please; you got to get over this… for one; you don't have to start a new relationship we simply never ended. I'm willing to forget everything that has happened between you and Alex and move our relationship forward.' Dylan said while looking at her intensely

'Move on from London?' -Brenda asked questionably- 'Dylan... I wish it where that simple but it isn't, we had major problems in London remember? That's why it didn't work out' Brenda said softly.

'Bren that was then; we have talked it out remember!! Why are you determent to keep bringing that up?' Dylan said with a stern voice. But suddenly a little voice in his head said: You still haven't been honest with her! He felt a pang of guilt rushing thru his body but decided to ignore it…well at least for now. He wasn't able to tell at least not just yet.

Dylan was right they had talked about what happened in London and a part of Brenda was indeed ready to put it behind them. Why then did an other part of her felt so reluctantly of doing just that?

'Dylan my break up with Alex wasn't pretty in fact he went ballistic. He really got me scared….. I don't know what I'm trying to say…. I guess I'm scared of being involved with someone so soon again.' Brenda said softly while looking down and tears where streaming down her cheeks.

Dylan's heart broke seeing her like that; he pulled her in to his arms and softly stroked her hair.

'Bren you don't have to be afraid; I will never hurt you and I promise I will protect you. I will make absolutely sure that nobody would ever lay a hand on you our Kieran. It is going to be all okay trust me' Dylan said with conviction in his voice that Brenda calmed down a bit. The two of them stayed liked that for the longest time both forgetting everything around them and finding comfort in just being with each other.

--------////---------

It was late Wednesday night and Dylan McKay was skimming over some invoices in the After Dark. The conversation he had, had with Brenda this afternoon had gone well they both decided that there feelings for each other where so strong that it was best that they would move forward from London. However Dylan had still some issues that needed to be worked out first. One of those issues was Brandon the last time that he and Brandon had truly spoken with each other was right after had come back from London and that conversation hadn't gone very well. Dylan felt ashamed as he thought back to what had been past between him and Brandon and he really wanted to talk things out with him before Brandon would get married on Monday. So that's why he had called him up and had asked him to meet at the After Dark, so they could talk in relative privacy. He heard a knock on his office door.

'Enter' Dylan said with a voice that sounded a bit tired.

'Dylan…You wanted to talk? I'm here now so start talking'. Brandon said with a demanding voice. Brandon was still mad at Dylan and couldn't really hide his anger towards him.

Dylan regarded him carefully.

'Brandon thanks for coming… You know…. I'm not really good at this. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did to you'. Dylan said earnestly

'O come on Dylan even you can do better then that! Just say exactly what you are sorry for! Are you sorry for putting me in a position that you could hold something over my head? Or are you sorry that you hurt my sister and there by have hurt me in the worst way possible, by keeping something so vital for her to know from her? Come on Dylan just spit it out!' Brandon spat angry he had kept it inside for so long that he couldn't stop himself from lashing out at Dylan.

Dylan sighed he knew that Brandon had every right to be angry. For as long as Dylan could remember Brandon never lashed at him for anything. Brandon was a very decent guy who almost never got angry unless you had done something that had really put him off. Dylan knew that he had crossed that line the day he had gotten back from London.

'I'm sorry for treating you and for betraying your friendship. I honestly would never tell Kelly about what happened between you and Emily. I know that you would never do anything to hurt her. You got to understand I was really out of it… after everything what had happened between me and Bren I was desperate and I dragged you in to it I'm sorry for that I never should have done that.' Dylan said with an honest voice.

Brandon looked at him for a moment. He knew that Dylan was desperate that they and that he had not meant a word he said back them never the less it had still hurt him. But what bothered him the most was that he had to keep something from his twin.

'What about Brenda? Are you going to tell her about the pills? She has the right to know. I have promised to keep my mouth shut but I hate to keep this from her. She is my other half and it almost feels like lying to my self and I don't know if I can do that anymore'. Brandon responded back with a much calmer voice.

Dylan looked at him again and slowly sunk back in to his chair again. He was still not sure of telling Brenda on what he had done. Al do it weight heavily on to his conscience.

'I know Brandon I should have never have asked you to do so. But what good will it do to tell her? What done is done; Brenda and I are both willing to give it a go and if I tell her this she could decide otherwise. I have worked so hard to get back together with her I can't live without your sister. Do I need to throw this al away because I made one 'mistake?' Dylan said a little bluntly

'So you rather want that you entire relationship with Brenda is based on a lies and dishonesty? And who says you have to throw anything away? Brenda always appreciate honesty and I can guarantee you that she would be pissed at you first, but you and I both know that she will forgive you in the end.' Brandon said with much conviction in his voice.

Dylan knew that Brandon was right Brenda would forgive him eventually. But he couldn't help thinking that Brandon was a bit of a hypocrite.

'Does that same rule apply to Kelly? Cause you are doing basically the same thing I do'. Dylan retorted.

Touché Brandon thought. He sighed the truth was that he didn't really know how Kelly would react if he told her about Emily.

'Well maybe you are right…Maybe I should tell Kelly If she really loves me she would forgive me...' -Brandon said tentatively- 'But that was just a kiss. I haven't changed her entire live without her permission.' Brandon said this time sounding angry again.

'Does it really matter? We both keeping something from the women that we love. To be real honest with I regret lying to Brenda and I regret keeping something from her, but I don't regret doing it. Cause if I had not done it Kieran would have never been born, and he is a blessing to the both of us while you had noting to gain with you little indiscretion with Emily Valentine.' Dylan said a little bluntly gaining the advantage in the discussion.

Touché again Brandon thought.

'It was never my intention to kiss Emily and yes I had nothing to gain from. But it also meant noting to me. I love Kelly not Emily it was a mistake. I can't believe you! You claim that you love Brenda but you bluntly ignore he dreams and wishes because they didn't fit yours! I know Brenda loves Kieran and that she doesn't want to be without him. But the point is that you choose for her and you didn't give her the opportunity to do it herself and I can't forgive you for that no matter what to outcome is.' Brandon restored while his anger rise again.

'Do you think that I'm proud of myself for doing that? I didn't know what else to do was it wrong hell yes but at that time I was so afraid of losing her that I thought that it was my only option. But in the end it didn't matter because I almost had lost her again and I will make absolutely sure that, that would never happen again. I don't ask you for forgiveness I only hope that you understand my motives I truly did it out of love you got to believe me.' Dylan said almost begging

'Dylan it is not my place to forgive you, you have to ask Brenda for forgiveness if she can do it so can I. And I do understand why you did it…. It was wrong but I understand.' Brandon replied back.

'Thank you Brandon it really means a lot to me I still regard you as a friend.' Dylan said thankfully

'So do I Dylan… so do I; I hope that we can put this all behind us' Brandon said with same tone of voice glad that his friendship with Dylan was mending.

Both men left Dylan's office glad that they reached a new understanding.

'So are you staying here for a few drinks? It's on the house.' Dylan asked Brandon

'Well I might take you up on this offer.' Brandon replied back

'What are you having?' Dylan asked

'A beer will do' Brandon replied back put this time his voice sounded a bit distracted

'Jake! A beer and a coke please'. Dylan said to the bartender with a loud voice to overcome the noise in the club.

Alex Hayes made his way over to them with fast steps and a wild look in his eyes.

'Dylan watch out!!!' Brandon screamed.

'I told you to stay away from her. You stole her from me!!!!' Alex yelled furiously at Dylan. It was never his intentions to start a fight with Dylan but seeing him now his blood boiled and his was so incensed that he could control himself anymore.

Dylan quickly turned around and was just in time to dodge a punch from Alex. Dylan didn't think but quickly punched Alex in the stomach. Alex fell double and Dylan gives him an other punch on the right side of his face. This time Alex fell to the ground. But quickly got up to lash an other attack on Dylan but before he could release an other punch he was stopped by Brandon and the bouncer that quickly made his way to the spectacle.

'Call the police!!' -Dylan yelled at the bartender- 'This asshole is ruining my club' he said under his breath. But could help but feeling happy... finally it was pay back time.

Brandon and the bouncer quickly pushed Alex's out of the curious eyes of the partying public to Nat's office in the Peach Pit. Soon they where followed by Dylan.

'Who the hell do you think you are!' Dylan yelled at him.

'You took her from me.' was al that Alex sobbed. Suddenly he looked like a little boy who favourite toy had been broken.

'You are pathetic you know that!' Dylan said ruthless

'Dylan... please calm down will you' Brandon said a little tired.

Dylan sighed and began passing up and down. Hoping that the police would come soon.

'Look Alex I know it is hard and it hurts to be dumped. If been there, but believe me in the end it is for the best. I know my sister it hurt her too and you really scared her and that is not going to help anybody'. Brandon said with a calm and reasonable voice.

'It's just not fair!!' Alex said still sobbing.

Dylan looked at him full disgust. But before he could say something a hard knock on the door of the office interrupted him. Jake the bartender entered with two police officers.

The first one spoke.

'I'm Sergeant Reynolds and this is my partner officer Cooper. We where called because of a fight at this club' Reynolds said questionably.

'That's right; my bartender called you guys I'm Dylan McKay the owner of this club and this guy here attacked me'. Dylan said pointing to Alex

'Alright where going to take al of your statements and then you press charges if you like.'

Reynolds said calmly.

The police officers began to question Brandon, Dylan, Alex and Jake along with the bouncer.

20 minutes later they where finished.

'We have a pretty good idea what happened; it seems to us that Mr Hayes was the aggressor. Mr McKay would you like to press charges against him? Officer Cooper asked.

Dylan face became a bit dark

'Damm right I do.' Dylan replied with a dark voice.

**Auzziewitch thank you for your insightful comment. However I could have Alex leave without putting up a fight. I have realised to late that I turned him in to really possessive person. People who are possessive are usually very insecure about there partner and just can't let them go so easily. **

18


End file.
